Making Her Pay
by QuinniFabray
Summary: Stella gets kidnapped by a man who wants her to pay for something her brother did.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic, so I hope it turns out good! I actually wasn't gonna upload it or anything, but I thought why not! So yeah! Here t'is! And please review and everything! :)**

* * *

><p>"Ah," Stella sighed "I'm so glad today is finally over!"<p>

"Can't handle a bit of action ay, Stel?" Josh said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Ha ha, Josh. How about you chase after an armed guy who probably ran marathons, for like over thirty minutes? Then see how you feel!" Stella joked back.

Josh had a laugh then walked out the locker room saying "catcha ya mole!" to Stella and "cya Muppet" to Michael. Once Josh left, it left Stella and Michael in the locker room; Michael sitting on the bench watching Stella admiringly and Stella finishing getting dressed.

"Hey, ah... Do you wanna go grab a drink at the pub?" Michael asked.

"Sorry, Michael. I'm gonna have to say no; I'm exhausted!" Stella said sympathetically, "but another time, yeah?"

"Sure." Michael replied.

Stella grabbed her bag from her locker and said goodbye to Michael, then made her way to her car. Her shift finished two hours late, so it was getting dark outside.

Just before she reached her car she pulled the car keys out of her pocket and clicked the button to unlock the car.

"Stella!" Leon called from behind her. Stella turned around to see Leon jogging over to her.

"What, Leon? Can it wait?"

"Nah, Stel. Come on," Leon grabbed Stella's arm and dragged her back inside.

Just as they pasted the locker room Stella stopped. "Just a sec, forgot to lock my car," she turned around and went back to her car. She still had her bag with her, so she thought that since she was there, she may as well put it in the car.

She opened up the driver's side door and knelt on the seat, reaching over to put her bag on the passenger seat, and then got back out, locking the car. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see a tall man with black jeans and a black hoodie on, walking right towards her.

"Can I help you?" Stella asked once the man was a couple of metres away.

"Get in the car," he said, motioning with his head to Stella's car. Stella took a few steps back, letting him know she wasn't going to get in the car.

"Why? Who are you?" she asked. Before she knew it, he had pushed her against the wall behind them, pinning her arms above her head.

"I said, get in the car. No questions," he said quietly, loosening his hold on her a bit.

Since she was still at the station and figured it would be the best way to deal with him, she used her cop attitude, "Sir, you need to calm down. I'm not getting in the car until you tell me why you are doing this."

"Don't make this hard, girly,"

Stella wasn't about to give up, and she didn't want to get in the car, especially not with him.

"Look, my friend's expecting me inside; he'll be out here looking for me any second now,"

The man wasn't ready for what Stella was about to do, she lifted her knee and thrust it upward into his groin. As she expected, he let go and fell to the ground. She was just starting to make a run for it when she felt a tight grip around her leg, making her fall face first to the ground. She tried to scramble away, but he still had a hold on her leg. She tried screaming out for help, hoping someone would hear her, only to find that was a bad idea. The man dragged her closer and moved closer himself and punched Stella on her left cheek bone, momentarily stunning her. He stood up and grabbed a gun that was tucked into the back of his pants, pointing it at Stella.

"Get up. Now." Stella put her hands up in a defensive manner. After a few seconds she got up slowly, hands still up.

"Turn around," After what just happened she wasn't going to make any sudden movements. _Besides, Leon will be here any second, _Stella thought. She turned around; now facing the wall. Before she had the chance to negotiate anything, she felt the gun the man was holding collide with her head, making her fall to the ground. Just before drifting into the darkness she thought she heard someone call out her name; but everything happened so quickly and she found it hard to stay awake.

(...)

*_2 minutes earlier_*

Leon was sitting at his desk, typing rapidly away on the keyboard. He stopped to look at his watch. _9:28pm_. _Where's Stella?_ He thought to himself, _it doesn't take that long to lock a car._

"Leon!" Leon turned around in his chair to see Kerry walking towards him with a cup of coffee.

"Yes, Kerry?" Leon said, hinting a goofy smile.

"What are you still doing here? Weren't you meant to finish an hour ago?" she asked, leaning against the table.

"Yeah. But I was just doing a bit of research; it turns out the guy Stella chased today has a grudge against the cops because his brother was shot by a one," Leon looked intently into Kerry's eyes, "it was Frank Dagostino; Stella's brother. He took it to some lawyers, but it never made it to trial – deemed an accident." Leon looked back to one of the computer screens.

"Ah," Kerry huffed, "how long ago was this?"

"Seven months ago today," Leon looked up to Kerry, "hey you didn't happen to see Stella when you came in, did you?"

"Nah, I thought she'd left by now. Why?"

"Ah," Leon huffed, looking back down to his keyboard, "well she went to go lock her car like five minutes ago and she hasn't come back yet," Kerry stood up from her half sitting position on Leon's desk.

"Want me to go see if her car's still here?" she asked, "and you keep doing... whatever it is you're doing," Kerry said, pointing towards the several computer screens.

"Sure," Leon said, turning back around and starting to type.

Kerry walked out of the room and down the hallway, coffee still in hand. As she reached the car park, she walked around to the side of the building where she saw Stella park this morning. When she made her way a few cars down, she saw a tall figure standing next to another figure lying on the ground motionless. She couldn't make out who they were since there were only a few dim street lights flickering. But as she got closer she realised the figure on the ground looked very much like Stella.

"Stella? Stella is that you?" she called out, ignoring the figure shadowing over Stella. Before she knew it, the figure had picked up the still motionless Stella and put her on the backseat of her own car. Kerry dropped the coffee mug – the remainder of the coffee spilling everywhere and the mug smashing into a few pieces – and switched up her pace from walking to running, trying to get to the car before the person drove off. But it was too late; she was only a couple of car lengths away when Stella's car skidded off.

Kerry turned around and ran back inside.

"LEON!" she yelled as she burst through the door, causing Leon to jump slightly, "Leon, Stella, she was kidnapped. I need you to get the street cams up and find her car. I'll call Lawson; get everyone out there looking." She said, moving towards her desk. Kerry dialled Lawson's number as soon as she was close enough to the phone. After 3 rings, he picked up.

"_Hello?_"

"Lawson, Kerry. I need you to call everyone in – Stella's been kidnapped."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I know it's only been a day since I posted this, but I've actually been writing this for a while and have got up to like 5 or 6 chapters already written, and even though I only got 2 reviews so far (thank you! :D), I got all excited! So um yeah! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Stella ripped open her eyes, realising what had happened just before she blacked out. Her head was throbbing, but she needed to get up. She rolled to her side in an attempt to sit up, but immediately regretted it. She groaned in pain as she put pressure on her side. She rolled back onto her back. <em>Where am I?<em> She thought to herself. She felt her wrists and ankles tight together, and looked down at them; they were tied together with a few old pieces of rope. She looked around the room, noticing she was alone. There was a plastic chair in the corner of the room and a window that had tape covering it all. The room wasn't big; it was more like a big closet.

She took a couple of small deep breaths and attempted to sit up again, not from her side though. After a few tries, she managed to sit up and lean against the dark grey wall. The room wasn't that well lit, a faint light beamed through the bottom of the door, but it was mainly the moonlight that was doing its best shining through the taped windows.

She heard footsteps coming and a few seconds later the door slammed open, causing her to jump.

"About time," the figure said, slowly making its way towards Stella, "you've been out for most of the night. I was beginning to think I hit you too hard." From what she could remember, this person with her now didn't look like the one that originally kidnapped her.

"What do you want from me?" Stella asked, her voice somewhat quieter than she expected.

"I just want you to listen," he said, bending down next to Stella.

"Okay. I'm listening..."

"Dagostino, right?" he said, now changing his position to casually sit next to her.

"Yeah, how do you know? What can I call you?"

"I know a lot, Stella. You can call me Matt- But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you listen to me, and give me answers."

"How about you loosen these ropes first?" she said, lifting up her bound hands.

"No way; you'll get away." He said, shifting his position once again. After an awkward silence of nothing, Stella spoke, "what did you want me to listen to?"

"Seven months ago my brother, Noah, was shot by a cop. He didn't even do anything to get shot; he wasn't a criminal or anything. Pretty much, he got shot because he was in the way."

Stella let out a small sigh of frustration. _Great, a cop problem_ she thought to herself.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Stella asked.

"You know who it was?" Stella shook her head slowly, "Frank Dagostino. By the last name, I'm guessing he's your brother?" Stella felt like her whole world was crashing down around her. _This can't be _my_ brother he's talking about. I mean, Frank doesn't just shoot someone without a damn good reason._ She didn't quite know what that meant by him saying her brother shot his brother; was it a bad thing? _Of course it is._ She couldn't help but think of what he was going to do to her now.

Matt saw the expression on Stella's face and knew it had to be her brother, "so it is, huh?" he said. Stella took her gaze off the opposite wall and looked into Matt's eyes and slightly nodded. He actually had nice eyes. They were a deep ocean blue colour, and his eyelashes were so long if he wore glasses they'd touch the glass!

"Ha," he huffed, "well this little chat has been nice," he was now getting up from next to Stella and making his way to the door, "I'll be back soon." Matt shut the door behind him and locked it.

(...)

"Leon!" Leon turned his head around. Michael was walking towards him, folding his uniform sleeves up, "have you found her car yet?"

"Almost. I last saw it turn onto the freeway, and then I lost it, so I'm still looking," Leon said, turning back towards his computer and typing quickly.

"Do you know who it was that kidnapped her?"

Leon turned around again, "look, the longer you stand there asking questions, the longer it takes me to find her. And no, I haven't figured out who yet,"

"Sorry," Michael whispered, "I just really need to find her."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I get super excited when I see I have a new one! :D And like I said in the A/N last chapter, I actually have a few more (chapters) written, so I'll post them once a day until I get to where I'm up to writing now, then it will be probably... I dunno, once or twice a week. Depends on if I feel like writing and stuff! But anyway, I feel like I've written tons here, and no doubt you just wanna keep reading the story! So I'm gonna stop talking now! Enjoy (and don't forget to review! :'D)!**

* * *

><p>It was starting to lighten up, Stella could tell, even though she couldn't see out the window. She had been sitting in the same position against the wall since Matt left, not wanting to move too much to cause anymore pain. She was starting to feel hungry. The last time she ate was yesterday at lunch and even then it was only one sandwich.<p>

It was almost like Matt had read her mind. She heard the lock click and the door slowly open; Matt's head peeking in. When he saw her awake (he wanted to be "nice" and not wake her if she was sleeping), he fully opened the door and walking in, holding a bottle of water and a plastic plate with a sandwich on it.

"Thought you might be hungry by now," he said, lowering the food and water next to her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Oh," he mumbled when he saw Stella slightly shivering, "wait there." _Ha, where would I go?_ Stella thought. Matt walked out of the room and within seconds returned with a red, green, white and black checkered blanket; the type you have at picnics. He walked up to Stella, "here," he said, putting the blanket on the ground next to her and straightening back up again, pulling out a pocket knife from his back pocket.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked quickly as she saw him inching closer to her with the knife.

"Freeing your hands so you can eat," he said. He cut the rope around her wrists, then hesitantly moved down to her feet and cut the rope.

"Thanks," she said, rubbing her red and bruised wrists. Matt walked over to the plastic chair in the room and dragged it over towards the door as if he were guarding it.

Stella half turned around to grab the blanket to put it around her, but stopped, wincing in pain from her ribs.

"Sorry, I think Wayne did that when he dropped you,"

"Who's Wayne?" Stella asked curiously. She attempted to grab the blanket again, but this time turning her whole body, not just her torso.

"He's a good mate. He was the one that grabbed you. I wasn't gonna go near a police station since the cops are already looking for me. Plus, I'm pretty sure you were the one that picked up my little brother yesterday morning for a 7/11 robbery."

Stella, who had managed to get blanket around her, had the paper plate on her lap. She picked up the sandwich and studied it for a while, then took bite, "uh," she huffed, paying more attention to the emptiness that was slowly starting to fill up in her stomach.

Once she finished her sandwich, Matt got up off his chair and walked towards Stella. He picked up the rope that was next to her (which was still long enough to use) and grabbed Stella's hands – pushing them together with much more force needed – and re-tied them up.

After a few moments of silence, Stella spoke up, "what do you really want with me? I listened to you before, and that's what you wanted, right? So just let me go,"

Matt straightened up and made his way to the door. Stella couldn't quite make out what he said when he walked out, but it sounded something like him wanted to make her pay for what he did.

This sent shivers – that weren't from being cold – down her back. _What does he mean by that exactly? Did I just hear right?_ Stella thought to herself.

Stella sat there thinking about what she just heard for 5 minutes, until she came up with an idea. She slowly scooched her way up the wall, and quietly walked over to the window, starting to peel off the tape from the bottom right corner. Getting the tape to start peeling was hard, but once she got started it wasn't too hard. She peeled it back enough so that she could see out through one eye.

Outside, all she could see was factories and shipping containers, nothing that could help her find out where she was. She knew she was still in the city because other places wouldn't have factories like that. She was interrupted in her thoughts when the door swang open, making her to straighten up and jump. Matt was standing at the door with anger painted across his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said, almost sprinting across the small room to Stella.

"I-" she was interrupted again when Matt grabbed her by her hair and turned her head around to fully face him, and then backhanded her across her right cheek, causing her to tumble to the ground. She cried out in pain when she landed on her right side.

"I try be nice, and _this_ is what you do?" he said, waving his hands around.

"What was I meant to do? You're not giving me a real reason why you're doing this," Stella said – quieter than she expected – between quick shallow breaths.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Matt yelled. He took a step towards Stella – who was still lying on the ground, awkwardly clutching her ribs with both hands – and kicked her in her left ribs. Stella cried out in pain.

He bent down next to her and roughly pulled her up by the neck of her jacket and top, slamming her into the wall.

"Your brother... He-he needs to know... Know what it feels like for a loved one to get hurt," Matt said. The way he said it was actually a little sympathetic.

"Matt, listen to me," Stella said as calmly as she could manage through the pain throbbing through her whole body, "you don't have to do this; it's not going to bring Noah back."

Stella looked deep into Matt's eyes and thought she saw his eyes flicker with a hint of guilt and maybe a few tears on their way.

"He... he has to pay," Matt whispered, slightly loosening his grip on Stella's clothing and getting lost in his thoughts.

Stella took this chance while he was in his own little world to try and end this mess. She knew it would hurt like hell, but she had to push the pain aside and get out of here.

She used all her power to push back – out of his grip. Matt wasn't expecting this, so that was an advantage for Stella. She lifted her right leg up and kicked him in the stomach, making him double over. Matt went to pull his gun out of the back of his pants, but Stella managed to kick it out of his hands and out of reach. She lifted her leg up and kicked him in the stomach again, this time making him take a few steps back and falling over the chair he had earlier moved in front of the door. While Matt was down, Stella attempted to make a run for the door, only to be pulled back by her hair.

"You bitch," Matt groaned. He pulled her back into the small room and threw her to the ground. Stella was writhing in pain, having been knocked around so much. She just wanted all this to end.

Stella was jolted from her thoughts when she felt a searing pain shoot through her head. Slowly, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is for ****Love the RUSH, because they won't be able to read this for a week, and I feel bad cos it was a cliffhanger that I left you with (and even though this is still a cliffhanger, I can say that (WARNING: SPOILER!) they are gonna find her in the next couple of chapters (and no, I'm not killing anyone off! So Stella doesn't die! I couldn't do that!)!). Anyway, so yeah! You have Love the RUSH to thank for this super quick update!  
>And last thing, sorry this chapter is a little short! The next one is also short (something like 555 words), but the one after that is pretty long! So hopefully it'll make up for these two short ones!<strong>

* * *

><p>"KERRY!" Leon shouted, remembering Kerry said to tell her first when she got any information. Kerry came rushing over, hoping for good news.<p>

"Have you found her?" she asked quickly and hopefully.

Leon nodded, "yeah! Almost! I found out what road, but there's no camera to see into the street. It's a dead end and only a few buildings, so it shouldn't be that hard to find her."

Kerry smiled and nodded, "do we know who kidnapped her yet?"

"Yeah, it's one Matthew Brown – 28, no history of violence or anything, just one speeding ticket which was paid,"

Kerry briefly frowned at the thought of Matt being almost completely clean.

"But there's a catch – Matt wasn't the one that kidnapped her. This guy, Andy Wayne, kidnapped her. I don't know why. I followed Stella's car to Youell Street and that's when I found Matt; he was waiting at the street for him, and Andy gave Stella over and took off,"

Kerry frowned again before speaking into her coms.

Lawson, Shannon and Christian were out in TR2 searching the streets for Stella, and Josh and Michael were at Stella's apartment to see if she was there and to search for anything that could help find out where she was.

"Lawson, Leon found Stella. Youell Street in Footscray. Leon's not sure which building, so you're gonna have to search them all."

"Do we know who this guy is, why he's doing it, and if he's armed?" Lawson replied. Kerry looked at Leon.

"I don't know; I didn't see any weapons on the cameras, but who knows. And he's pretty much clean, so..." Kerry repeated and rephrased what Leon said.

"Alright. We're 20 off," Lawson said.

(...)

Michael and Josh were just about to leave Stella's apartment when Josh heard his phone ringing. They didn't have their coms on, since they were in deep conversation about what was going on between Michael and Stella. He saw the number and stepped aside; out of hearing range from Michael who was almost at the car.

"Hey, any news yet?" Josh greeted.

"Yeah, she's in a building in Footscray. We are 20 minutes away," the person on the other line let out a small sigh, "we don't know what to expect in there; we barely have anything on this guy... Do you think it's a good idea to tell Michael?"

"I think he'll be alright. Wait, you said Footscray, right?"

"Yeah, Youell Street. Why?"

"We're 15 minutes tops, probably 10," he said, starting to jog to the car. Michael saw him jogging and quickly got the message that something was up.

"Josh, are you sure Michael will be-"

"Shannon, he'll be fine. See you in 20." Josh disconnected the line and jumped into the driver's seat, starting the car.

"What's going on, Josh?" Michael asked, starting to get antsy.

"They found where Stella is. I'll explain on the way." Josh quickly glanced at Michael. Michael looked like he'd just seen a ghost, but with a hint of excitement. _Did I just hear right?_ Michael thought to himself, _we've actually found Stella?_

(...)

Stella slowly opened her eyes. She winced at both the pain and the sight of Matt standing above her, looking down at her. She noticed she was lying down in the same spot she had been when she passed out. Her hands were still tied, and now her ankles were again.

Stella coughed slightly then groaned. Matt snickered then spoke, "You really aren't any fun to be around,"

"Wha-what?" Stella wheezed. Matt kicked her in her right ribs which made Stella yell out in pain. She tried to shout at him to stop, but she couldn't find the strength.

"Your brother is going to pay," he said, bending down and punching Stella in the stomach. Stella found herself yelling out again.

"Please. Please stop. Please," Stella pleaded quietly, starting to feel tears coming on.

"What was that, Dagostino?" Matt said, getting up and walking around Stella's weak body lying on the ground, "you want me to stop?"

Stella was starting to see dots and she didn't know how much longer she could stay awake. Besides, if it kept going on like this, she didn't want to be awake. Stella closed her eyes and let darkness take over yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's really short! Next chapter is way longer! :D**

* * *

><p>Michael and Josh arrived at Youell Street in around 8 minutes considering Josh was driving. They had checked out 3 of the 5 buildings, and were just finished searching the 4th one.<p>

"Lawson, how far off are you? There's one building left we haven't searched." Josh said through his coms.

"Josh, I told you and Michael to wait for backup." Lawson said in a stern voice.

"Just- How far away are you?" Josh said.

"You should see the lights anytime soon. We're a couple of streets away,"

Lawson was right, they showed up within seconds.

"Alright, Josh and Michael, you take the top floor. Christian, you stay at the door; make sure this guy doesn't escape. And Shannon, you're with me; bottom floor." Lawson instructed.

The team followed Lawson's orders.

(...)

Matt thought he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, so he stuck his head out the door slowly. Nothing. He brought his head back inside the door and walked towards the unconscious Stella. He stood there looking at her; feeling nothing. No guilt. No fear. No nothing.

There was another sound, this time coming from downstairs. After hearing those two noises, he decided it was time for an escape plan. He bent down, picked up Stella – having not been finished with her yet – and then walked to the door. He checked both ways before he walked out. There was still no sign of anyone or anything, so he walked out; quickly but quietly. After passing three doors, he took a left into a corridor.

This time, he defiantly heard footsteps. He pushed open the closest door quietly and huddled in, literally dropping Stella onto the dirty carpeted floor. This woke Stella up, but she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings. She looked around, dazed. She saw Matt with his ear against the door. At the same time, Matt noticed that Stella was awake and walked over to her, pulling out a pocket knife. He put it to Stella's cheek and put a small amount on pressure on, making it break her skin and blood start to come out. Stella winced, careful not to cry out in pain from what might happen if she did.

"If you so much as move, I will kill you. Got it?" Matt whispered into Stella's ear. Stella looked at Matt, but didn't nod or say anything.

Down the hall where they were before, they heard doors opening and closing quietly, but gradually getting louder as they came closer.

Matt released the knife from Stella's cheek and walked to the window – which didn't have anything covering it – and opened it. It was less of a drop from here than it was in the other room. He had a rubbish bin to drop onto and then jump off. He looked back at Stella, who looked like she had passed out again, and then back to the window. He could hear footsteps again, but this time it sounded like they were right outside the door.

(...)

Lawson and Shannon had nothing downstairs. They had searched every room, and they found nothing.

Christian hadn't had any activity either.

Josh and Michael were searching the last of the doors, only having a couple left, and so far nothing. Michael whispered to Josh that he thought he heard a thump; but it could've been anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all _so_ much for the reviews! Really! I never thought I'd get that many! Anyway, so this is the last chapter I've finished, and I'm writing the other now, so it could be a couple of days till the next update. But at least it's not a big cliffhanger, right? :)**

* * *

><p>*<em>3 minutes earlie<em>r*

Michael opened the door while Josh covered. The door flew open, quick but quiet.

"Shit," Josh mumbled to himself when he saw what was right in front of him.

On the floor in this tiny room were small pools of blood - some close together, others scattered around the room. There was an old red checkered blanket close to the far right corner, half a bottle of water, a plastic plate and some cut rope.

"Josh..." Michael whispered, stunned, scared and nervous.

"Lawson, looks like we have the right place. Get up here now. We have something." Josh whispered into his coms.

"_Stella?_"

"Not quite..." Josh replied. "Michael, keep searching," he gestured his head to the door, "she could still be in here."

Michael managed to peel himself from his spot on the floor and made his way slowly out the door, repetitively looking back inside as if he couldn't believe his own eyes. Josh followed close behind.

They passed another 2 doors and turned into the corridor to the left. At this point Lawson and Shannon were just a few doors down.

"_Coming up behind you, Josh,_" Lawson whispered into his coms.

They continued on down the hall. They checked the first door in the corridor. Again, Michael opened the door while Josh and the others covered.

They all let out a gasp. Stella was lying on the ground - a small pool of blood forming on the ground where her head was - not moving, but her eyes were slightly open. Her chest was slowly and faintly rising and falling, but nowhere near what it was meant to be.

Josh noticed Matt about to throw himself out the window.

"Police, get down. Drop your weapons. Get down on the ground," Josh, Lawson and Shannon yelled, starting to swiftly move over to the window. Matt threw his legs out the window, quickly followed by his torso, then held on with his hands to the window and jumped off.

Stella mentally let out a sigh of relief as she heard the familiar voices yelling 'police, get down. Drop your weapons. Get down on the ground.' She knew it would all be over in a matter of minutes.

"Christian, offender's coming down. Right side of the building," Lawson said frantically into the coms.

"_On it,_" Christian replied.

Michael was at Stella's side in seconds, "Stella? Stella, can you hear me?" Michael asked gently, cupping Stella's bruised cheek in his hand.

Stella tried her best to squirm away from the painful touch, but she had no energy left.

"Call an ambulance." Michael said to whoever was listening, not taking his eyes off Stella. Shannon asked Leon through the coms, who said they would be 5 minutes away.

Stella was looking at Michael, but she didn't say anything. She couldn't.

Michael shuffled down to Stella's ankles and untied them, then did the same with her hands. Michael noticed Stella's eyes were shut when he looked back up to her face, "Stella? Stel, you need to stay awake, alright?" Michael said. Stella's eyes opened for a brief second and looked at Michael with fear in her eyes, but closed again, drifting back into unconsciousness.

Michael took this moment to actually look at the injuries over her full body. Stella's face was covered in bruises and a few cuts. The main bruise covered almost her whole cheek. Her neck was red and had a few scratch marks on both sides. Around her wrists were already starting to bruise. Her shirt had a few small rips in it, exposing more bruised skin. Michael couldn't see the full extent of her injuries because her jeans, boots, jacket and top were covering them, but he was sure it wouldn't be any better.

Within 2 minutes they could hear the sirens of an ambulance coming. Lawson and Josh went downstairs to meet them and show them up, leaving Shannon and Michael with Stella.

"Michael, she'll be okay." Shannon said, putting a comforting hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael was sitting on the floor next to a still unconscious Stella, lightly stroking her hair, while Shannon was leaning against the wall with her hands on her knees, looking at Stella.

"How do you know? I mean, just look at her – she doesn't look okay."

"I know," Shannon said quietly. After a few more moments of awkward silence, the paramedics came into the room, closely followed by Josh and Lawson.

Michael didn't want to leave Stella's side, but he knew the paramedics had to do their job, so he stood up and took a few steps back.

Lawson had already filled in the paramedics as much as they could about what happened to Stella.

"Stella, my name's Sasha, can you hear me?" one of the paramedics said, bending down next to Stella and tapping her cheek softly. Stella didn't say anything.

"Stella, squeeze my hands if you can hear me." She said again, putting her hands in Stella's. Stella didn't move.

The other paramedic put a neck brace around Stella's neck, briefly but closely looked over her injuries, and then helped Sasha put her onto a stretcher.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Michael asked.

"We're gonna do everything we can," the paramedic said, not knowing the full extent of Stella's injuries just yet. She looked at Sasha who was on the other side of the stretcher, "lift on three. One, two, three."

The paramedics took Stella out of the room and to the ambulance with Michael holding Stella's hand.

"I'll go with her." Michael said, more like asking. He looked at Lawson who nodded and looked at the paramedics who also nodded and said yes.

"We'll be right behind you, Michael," Shannon said. Michael nodded.

They loaded Stella into the ambulance; Michael following after Sasha got in the back.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take hours, but it was only 5 or so minutes. Michael sat in the back of the ambulance – stilling holding Stella's hand – while Sasha put an IV in Stella's arm and looked over her injuries more closely.

Sasha glanced up at Michael briefly, "are you her boyfriend?" she asked.

Michael hesitated then spoke quietly, not taking his eyes off Stella, "it's complicated..."

"Oh," she huffed, "she's gonna be alright, you know."

Michael took his eyes off Stella and looked at Sasha with a slight smile, "Really? I mean, are you sure?"

"I can't be 100% sure, but yeah, I reckon," she smiled, "her injuries are quite severe – although I've seen worse – but she's tough. I don't think she would've made it this far if she wasn't."

They made eye contact for a short moment before Michael felt a small squeeze on his hand. He broke eye contact immediately and looked at Stella. Stella didn't have her eyes open, but Michael knew she was awake.

"Stella?" Michael said, relieved but still worried. Stella let out a slight groan.

"Stella, can you hear me?" Sasha asked. Stella opened her eyes and squinted at the light. She turned her eyes to her right and the first thing she saw was Michael.

"Michael?" Stella said, barely audible.

"Yeah, Stel. I'm here. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Stella, can you remember what happened?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah... I-," Stella paused.

"It's okay. Take your time." Sasha said calmly.

Stella took a deep breath, but realised that wasn't a good idea, she let out a small cry of pain before continuing on, "I was taken hostage by this guy Matt,"

"Do you know why?" Michael asked.

"Something -cough- something about his brother getting shot by... By Frank; my brother."

"But what has that got to do with-" Michael started before getting cut off by Sasha.

"Maybe it's not a good idea flooding her with questions right now, okay?"

Michael nodded and just held onto Stella's hand for the remainder of the ride.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If you hadn't already figured it out, this is (obviously when Michael was still alive!) when they were sorta "friends with benefits" type thing, and we all knew they loved each other, but neither of them actually said it. So yeah, it's around that time!**

* * *

><p>"Stella Dagostino, 26. Taken hostage. Suspected fractured ribs, head injury, multiple cuts and bruises, possible internal bleeding,"<p>

"Alright, get her into ER 3."

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have to wait here." A nurse said to Michael.

Michael stopped in his tracks and watched them wheel Stella through the doors.

(...)

Shannon, Lawson, Josh, Christian and even Kerry, arrived shortly after Stella and Michael arrived. They were all in the waiting room; Michael sitting on one of the chairs with his head in his hands, Shannon laying across a few chairs with her head in Lawson's lap, Josh was busy pacing, Christian was sitting on a chair with his head against the wall, and Kerry was at the nurses station asking for information about Stella, since it had been over two hours since they came in.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me anything about Stella Dagostino? She was brought in a couple of hours ago, and we haven't heard anything yet,"

The nurse typed something into the computer then spoke, "sorry ma'am, it just says she's in ICU."

"Can we see her?"

"Not yet, but I can call one of her doctors to explain more if you like?"

Kerry nodded and turned around, walking towards the group.

"Any news?" Michael asked, looking up from his hands.

"Not yet," Kerry replied.

Josh stopped pacing and stood next to Kerry.

"I'm gonna call Tash and see if she can give us anything," he said, grabbing out his phone.

"_Hey Josh, I'm at work, can I call you back later?_"

"Nah, that's why I'm calling you; Stella was kidnapped and she was brought in here a couple of hours ago, and they aren't giving us any information. Reckon you could help us out?"

"_Sure. Where are you?_"

"In the waiting room,"

"_Alright. I'll be there in 10 minutes; gotta do some paperwork first._"

"Okay, see you soon." Josh disconnected the line, "Tash'll be here in 10 minutes."

Everyone's mood seemed to lighten up just a fraction, knowing that Tash would give them more news.

*_10 minutes later_*

Tash came through the doors within 10 minutes and Josh rushed over and greeted her; the others getting up off their seats and making their way towards the two.

"Is she okay?" Josh asked.

"She's okay!" everyone let out a sigh of relieve, "she has 3 fractured ribs and the rest are pretty bruised, a mild concussion, a ruptured spleen - but not severe - and multiple cuts and bruises. She's in ICU now. Also I've organised for me to be her doctor now," she looked at Josh, "that's why I had to fill out the paperwork."

"Can we see her?" Michael asked.

"She's been given a sedative and is asleep at the moment, but I can let you go in one at a time,"

Michael looked around at the others, then to Kerry who gave him a small nod; saying he could go first.

Tash saw the looks and nods and told Michael to follow her. They walked through several corridors and took the elevator up 2 levels.

"Room 35, just down the hall to your left," Tash said, pointing down the hall, "I'll leave you two alone. And don't stay too long!"

Michael nodded and thanked her, then walked down the hall. _29, 31, 33... 35._ Michael took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

Stella was in a private room (one of the benefits of being a cop!). She was lying in bed asleep, like Tash said. She looked cleaner and a little healthier than last time Michael saw her, but still not good. She had an IV in her left arm, and if her skin wasn't covered by bandages, the hospital gown or the blanket coming up to her torso, it was black and blue. Michael walked over to the chair next to her bed and sat down; leaning towards Stella and brushing her hair from her face.

"Stel?" Michael asked, making sure she was in fact asleep. When Stella didn't reply, Michael spoke softly, "Stella, I was _so_ worried when I got the call from Lawson saying something happened to you. I didn't know what to think... And... It just made me realise," Michael took a deep breath, "how much I love you." Michael was proud of himself for actually saying it out loud – even if Stella _was_ asleep. "Stella, I love you."

(...)

Michael walked down the corridor to the elevator after spending another several minutes with Stella. Tash had come in and told Michael that they had to do more tests, so he had to leave, but could come back later and stay for longer.

Michael pressed the button for the elevator and waited for it to come. When it came up and the doors opened, Michael saw Kerry in the elevator, just about to get out onto this level.

"Oh, hey Michael. How is she? I was just coming up to see for myself," Kerry said, a little surprised that he saw Michael waiting there.

"Yeah, she's okay I think. She looks better than what she did when we found her. Tash said they're doing more tests so I had to leave."

Kerry turned back into the elevator with Michael following. Kerry pressed level one and the doors shut, descending to ground level.

"I'm gonna organise for you to have a couple of weeks off," Kerry said, "I know you and Stella are close, and this must be pretty hard for you. I think you could do with a break."

"Thanks, Kerry. I really do appreciate it." Michael said with a small smile on his face.

They got down to level one and everyone started flooding Michael with questions on how Stella looked, why he was back so soon, if he knew when she would be released and when everyone could see her.

"Look, all I know is that she is getting more tests done." Michael said.

"For what?" Christian asked.

"I don't know." Michael said, taking a seat next to him.

After a few minutes of silence, Shannon spoke, "I'm gonna go get some coffee, anyone want anything?"

"Yeah, coffee please,"

"Make that two,"

"Three,"

"Can you get me a hot chocolate?"

"Okay, hold up! I'm not getting all that! How about we just _all_ go to the cafeteria?" Shannon said, slightly giggling.

Everyone bar Michael and Josh got up.

"Want me to get you anything, Michael? Josh?" Shannon asked once the others had started to walk off.

"Nah, I'm fine thanks, Shan," Josh said.

Michael shook his head, "no thanks."

Shannon left the waiting room and followed the others to the cafe, leaving Michael and Josh the only ones in the waiting room.

"I told her I loved her." Michael said quietly. Josh looked up and smiled at him.

"That's great!... Did she hear you, or was she asleep?" he asked.

"Asleep. I think."

"You think?"

"Well I dunno, she didn't say anything or move or anything. But Tash said she was under a sedative, so yeah, I guess she was asleep."

"Mate, you gotta tell her when she wakes up!" Josh encouraged, "she loves you too, you know."

Michael sighed, "maybe."

Michael and Josh sat in silence until the rest of the TR team got back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I need you guy's opinion! Do you think in the next chapter I should make it a few hours later or the next day? I dunno which one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! :'D I get all excited when I get one! So keep reviewing! Even if it's like a one work thing like "good" or "awesome" or "terrible" or whatever you think it is! Haha!**

* * *

><p>*<em>next day<em>*

Michael had come back once they had finished Stella's tests. He sat in the chair and watched her; thinking of what to say to her when she woke up. After a couple of hours, he ended up falling asleep in the chair.

It had been 3 hours since he had fallen asleep and was around 8am. Michael was woken up by something. Straight away he looked at Stella. She was still asleep. He looked around the room and noticed a nurse writing things on Stella's files at the end of her bed. She looked at Michael and saw she had obviously woken him up.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry!" she said sympathetically.

"Nah, it's okay."

The nurse smiled slightly and looked down, continuing to write on the clipboard. After a couple more minutes, she checked a couple of Stella's bandages, and then walked out.

Michael settled back into his chair and got as comfy as he could. He looked at Stella once more, and then closed his eyes.

"Michael?"

Michael was caught off guard by this small voice. He opened his eyes and saw Stella staring at him.

"Stella!" Michael exclaimed. Stella went to shift in her position to get more comfy, but ended up in a more uncomfortable position than before because she was in slight pain.

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain? I should go get a doctor," Michael said, starting to get up from his chair to make his way to the door.

"No," she said, "stay here."

"Okay." he nodded, sitting back down.

A couple of seconds had passed before Stella spoke. "Did you get him?" she asked quietly.

Michael hesitated briefly before answering, "No... Christian lost him. I'm so sorry, Stel."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

After a few moments of silence, Michael spoke, "everyone has been so worried about you. They even spent most of the night here!"

Stella smiled and giggled slightly, "really?"

"Yep!" Michael nodded.

A couple more minutes passed and Michael got up.

"Tash'd wanna know you're awake. I should really go tell her. I'll be back in a sec."

Stella nodded hesitantly and leaned further than thought possible into the bed, trying to get at least the slightest bit comfy, but failing.

"Ugh," she groaned in pain. Stella thought Michael was already down the hall, but soon realised he wasn't. Michael came rushing back into the room after hearing Stella.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Michael asked, struggling to find somewhere to touch without hurting her.

"Michael, I'm fine; just a little tender. Just- go get Tash." she shooed.

Michael hesitantly left the room.

Stella shut her eyes in attempt to block out some of the uncomfortableness. It seemed like not even a minute had passed when Michael and Tash came back.

"Hey, Stella." Stella opened her eyes, "How are you feeling?" Tash asked.

"Okay." She lied.

"Are you sure? You're not in any pain?"

"A little, I'm fine though.' This earned a small glare from Michael.

"That's a little hard to believe, Stella! You have three broken ribs, and the rest are bruised – as well as the rest of your body – and you also ruptured your spleen – nothing too serious, and they were able to repair it without removing it – and you're telling me you're not in much pain?"

Stella smiled awkwardly.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah," Tash nodded for her to go on, but giving her a supportive and reassuring look, "this guy, Matt, held me hostage. Something about him wanting me to pay for my brother shooting his brother..." she said quietly.

"Hm." Tash mumbled, looking at Michael then back at Stella. "Did he-" she gestured to her lower body.

"No! No." Stella shook her head.

"Good." Tash smiled, "There's a couple of police in the waiting room, and they want to talk to you. I'll let them know you're awake - as well as Josh and the others - but I'll give you a few hours to relax beforehand. Police sometimes end up stressing the patients out," she looked at Michael, "no offence!"

Stella and Michael nodded.

"Well I'll be back in another half an hour or so to check on you, alright? Is there anything I can get you in the meantime?" Tash said, walking to the left side of Stella's bed and fiddling with the buttons and wires attached to Stella.

Stella shook her head.

Once Tash had left, Michael sat down in the chair and took a small deep breath to prepare himself for what he was going to say.

"Michael," "Stella," they both said simultaneously. They both gave each other small smile of awkwardness.

"You go first," Michael said.

"No, you go," Stella said, gesturing her head.

"Okay..." he paused, "When-When I got the call from Lawson saying something had happened to you, I didn't believe it. I mean, Stella Dagostino getting into trouble isn't something that happens!" he chucked a little, "Anyway. It just made me realise-realise how much I love you." Michael thought he heard Stella's heart monitor literally skip a few beats.

Stella gasped slightly and smiled, biting her bottom lip gently.

"I'm not saying we have to get married or anything, but if you feel the same way, maybe we could... I mean, I get it if you don't feel the sa-"

"I love you too, Michael." Stella interrupted.

Michael set a huge smile on his face, "Really?"

"Really!" she nodded.

Stella lifted her arm up slightly for him to grab her hand. Michael stood up and put both his hands around Stella's. They both smiled. Michael took a step forward and slowly brought his face closer to Stella's. Inching closer, Stella took her head off the pillow and leaned it forward slightly, kissing Michael.

"Oh. I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" a stunned voice said.

They both parted hastily – too hastily, as Stella winced in pain – and looked at the door. Shannon was standing at the door, Leon at her side with a huge goofy grin as he watched the scene in front of him.

"Ah. We were just- ah-" Michael awkwardly attempted.

"Don't worry." Shannon interrupted. She walked into the room as Michael lowered himself back in the chair. Leon followed Shannon, who was followed by the rest of the TR team who must've just been out of view. They all gathered around her bed.

"How are you feeling, Stel?" Shannon asked.

"Okay,"

"You gave us quite a scare!"

Stella smiled awkwardly and looked away, "sorry...!"

"We were so worried about you! Don't do something like that again!" Josh chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't!"

The TR team spend another 20 minutes with Stella before Tash told them to go home and get some rest, because Stella also needed to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the Mella bits in there! Cos when I was writing it **_**I**_** was getting all excited! (With the whole "I love you" bits!) Hahah! I just wish that they added that into Rush! (I still can't believe it's actually ended! D':)**

**Also, thank you to EmtheUnicorn for your help! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Tash told Stella that she would be free to go whenever she felt up to it, by Wednesday. It was the previous Thursday the day Stella was kidnapped. She had been held hostage for two days – Thursday night till Saturday evening – of which Stella didn't remember being that long. She had been in hospital for four days and was keen on going home as soon as she could.  
>Kerry had arranged for her to have two weeks off and if she felt up to it, then light duties for a month to make sure she was okay and could handle the workload.<br>Michael didn't want Stella to be on her own at her place for a few reasons – one being they still hadn't caught Matt yet, the other being that even though she was recovering, Stella wouldn't be able to do much at all around the house. And the other reason being, they had finally got their relationship figured out and they enjoyed spending time with each other. So Michael made plans for him to stay with Stella until Matt was caught was Stella was able to do things on her own without assistance.  
>Stella had given her statement to the police and they were out looking for Matt. Leon and Josh had both been doing their own research into finding him, too.<br>After Shannon and Leon had walked in on the two kissing, word has spread around the team and everyone found out they were indeed a couple.

(...)

Shannon walked into Stella's room. Stella was propped up in bed in a half lying-half sitting position, flicking through the channels on the TV. Most of her cuts and bruises were fading. The bruise on her cheek was still the same colour as it was when she was brought in, but it had gone down a tiny fraction in size. The cut on her cheek had been closed up with butterfly stitches, and was well on its way to healing. The bruising around her wrists weren't as noticeable from a distance, but as you got closer you could make out the lines. The small cuts and bruises on her arms had almost disappeared. Her ribs on the other hand, were still very tender and she still needed a little assistance for simple things like getting changed and getting off her bed to go to the toilet.

"Hey," Shannon said, taking a seat in the chair next to Stella's bed.

"Hey," Stella replied, taking her gaze off the TV and to Shannon.

"Anything decent on?" Shannon asked.

"Nope. Day time telly, what do you expect?" she joked. Shannon laughed.

"Well at least you'll be home tomorrow, right?"

"Yes!" Stella exhaled with a big grin.

"Oh, I almost forgot. These are for you, thought you might want something to read," Shannon said, handing Stella a couple of recent magazines.

"Thanks, Shan." Stella thanked, taking the magazines and putting them on her lap.

"Where'd Michael go? He's usually always here!"

"Cafeteria. He's always looking for food!" Stella chuckled.

"Boys!"

"Yeah!" Stella nodded, laughing with Shannon. Stella stopped after a couple of seconds and clutched her side, "ugh, don't make me laugh!"

"I'm sorry!" Shannon replied, giving Stella a sympathetic smile.

(...)

"Alright, thanks for that, mate." Josh hung up his mobile.

"What'd he say?" Leon asked.

"He said he saw a guy with the same age and build as Matt driving a black HSV Maloo in Richmond heading in the direction of Hawthorn."

"Did he get a rego?"

"Nup."

"Alright. Well I'll see what I can do."

Josh nodded and turned around, walking down the halls of the TR base.

(...)

"I come bearing gifts!" Michael greeted as he walked into Stella's room. Shannon was still sitting in the chair, just finishing telling Stella about something that had happened at base a couple of nights ago after work.

Michael walked over and smiled at the two then focused on Stella. "For you," he said, handing Stella a hot chocolate and muffin.

"Thanks, Michael!" Stella smiled.

"I'll leave you two to it." Shannon said, grinning at both of them. She gave Stella a quick hug and told her she'd visit again later on, and then left.

Stella took a sip of the hot chocolate and waited for Michael to say something. Michael had this certain look he'd make when he wanted to say something, and Stella could see that expression vaguely making its way across his face.

"Josh gave me a call a few minutes ago." Stella nodded for him to continue. "He talked to a mate of his who said he saw a guy like Matt driving through Richmond. Josh is going there now."

"Reckon it's him? I mean, if I were him, I'd get as far away as possible."

"Exactly. That's what he'd think we'd think; him going further away, so we would too."

"Good point," she replied, taking another sip.

"We'll find 'im though, Stel. Don't worry." He said, leaning forward and grabbing her hand, gently squeezing it.

Stella nodded and gestured for him to come closer. Michael got the hint and leaned forward, kissing Stella.

(...)

"Leon, found the car yet?"

"_Not yet, Josh. I'm working on it though._"

"Okay. Well let me know when you do, alright?"

"_Yep._"

Josh turned into Burwood Street, keeping an eye out for the ute. He had been through the main streets and a few side streets in Richmond, and still hadn't seen any sign yet. He thought it would be a good idea to take Kerry's car instead of one of the TR cars, so it wouldn't have the advertising of "Police" on the sides, but he'd still have the lights in case he found Matt.

Josh had reached the main street in Hawthorn, and turned into it. Up ahead he noticed a black ute, only to realise as he got closer to the red traffic lights, that it was HSV Maloo. He followed it, keeping his distance a few cars back.

"Leon, I think I might've found him. Glenferrie Road."

"_Okay. Lemme just- Okay, got it up on the camera,"_ Leon looked at the picture of Matt on one of the other computer screens, checking to see that from what he could see of the person in the ute was the same as Matt's picture. "_I can't really tell, but I think that's him. Do you want me to send back-up?_"

"Nah, I'll deal with it."

Josh overtook the few cars in front of him when the lights turned green. The ute turned down a side road, and Josh took this chance to pull him over. He turned on the lights and sped forward, passing the ute and blocking it off from the front. Both cars skidded to a stop and Josh got out, freeing his gun from its holster and pointing it at the person in the car.

"Police! Get out of the car! Hands where I can see them." he shouted. The man got out of the car slowly and stood with his hands up, awaiting further instruction.

"Turn around. Hands on the car." Josh instructed. The man turned around and put his hands on the roof of the car, legs spread as if he knew the drill.

"Do you have any weapons on you?" he asked, walking towards the man, gun still in his hands. The man shook his head. Josh reached the man, re-holstering his gun and patted him down, finding no weapons.

"Have I done something wrong, officer?" the man asked.

"Are you Matthew Brown?"

"Nuh," he huffed.

"Turn around. Can I see your driver's licence, please, sir?"

"It's in the car."

Josh gestured his head for the clueless man to get it. The man turned around and leaned into his car, grabbing his wallet and opening it, showing Josh his licence.

"Shit," Josh muttered to himself, "Leon, it's not him."


	10. Chapter 10

"Michael, I'm fine!" Stella shooed, trying to squirm away from Michael and the pillow he was about to put behind her.

"Are you sure? Do you wanna lie down in bed instead?"

"I've been in a bed for almost a week; the last place I wanna be is in bed! The couch is fine."

"Okay..." Michael replied. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" he said, getting up from the position he was kneeling in next to the couch and walking towards Stella's kitchen.

Stella shot him a glare, "Michael."

Michael stopped and turned around, looking at Stella with concerned eyes.

"You don't need to do all this, okay? I can do it myself." She said, pushing the blanket off and swinging her legs over the edge of the couch. She went to sit up – placing one arm on the pillows beside her, and the other on the back of the couch to push off from – but couldn't manage to push herself up without causing pain. The pain medication she had been given wasn't anywhere as good as the morphine she got at the hospital, therefore feeling almost every sore muscle and broken bone so much as twitch.

"Ugh," she groaned, wincing and grabbing her side, lowering back down. Michael was at her side in seconds.

"No, you can't. See?" Stella looked up and gave him another glare before looking away. "Look, I'll stop 'bugging' you, if you stop trying to do everything yourself, okay?"

Stella hesitantly nodded in agreement, "fine."

(...)

"Josh!" Leon called from his desk. Josh came rushing over.

"Yeah?"

"I think I know where Matt is."

"You think? Last time you thought, it wasn't him." Josh stated.

Leon smirked, "I had a look at the street cameras dating back to the kidnapping, and I managed to find Matt and follow him to what must've been an escape car. It was pretty run down and had no plates, so it was pretty easy to follow. Anyway, so it turns out that he went to a motel in Footscray – can you believe it? I mean, he didn't even leave town! – And I haven't seen him since. I called up the motel and they said they had no one under the name of Matthew Brown, so no doubt he's using a fake name."

"So you haven't seen him leave, right?"

"Nah. Unless, you know... He turned invisible!" Leon joked. Josh didn't even take notice that Leon was trying to make a joke. Ever since they thought they found Matt – even before; when Stella was kidnapped – he hadn't been himself. He's more pissed off and angry. Josh wanted to find Matt so bad, because Stella was one of his best mates, and it broke his heart seeing what he did to her.

"Well I'm gonna go over there and check it out. What's it called?"

"Palms Motel. Want Lawson to go with you?"

"Nup," Josh replied, walking out the room.

(...)

Two hours had passed and Stella and Michael had watched another movie. It was dinner time and Michael was cutting up fruit and veggies for a salad, since there wasn't anything else in the house to cook with and Michael's parents usually always cooked for him, so he wasn't much of a cook.

Stella had managed to awkwardly and painfully get off the couch by herself and was walking over to the kitchen and Michael.

"What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Salad. There's nothing else to cook with here! I think I might go shopping tomorrow, wanna come?"

"You. Shopping. Really?" Stella joked.

"What's wrong with that?" he replied, looking up from the carrot he was slicing.

"Michael, you live with your parents!"

"So? Free rent! Plus, I'm a family man."

"Oh!" Stella said, lifting her eyebrows. "Right!" she added, nodding her head and lowering her eyebrows.

A few seconds passed and Michael spoke. "Anyway, do you wanna come?"

"Nah, I don't think I'll be able to stand up for that long to be honest." She said quietly. "Besides, I think I'm gonna give Frank a call tomorrow and see if he can come over. I wanna talk to him about Matt's brother. See what actually happened."

"Good idea."

(...)

Josh drove to Palms Motel and talked to the owner, showing a picture of Matt and asking if he was there. The owner said he was, so Josh went to the room he was staying in. He found no one in there, but Matt's stuff was still there.

Josh was rummaging through Matt's things to see if there was any indication on where he might be.

"Leon, I got nothing here. Have you found out anything, yet?" Josh said over his coms.

"_No, sorry. I've checked the street cameras all around the area, and I haven't seen him. It's like he's literally vanished into thin air!_"

Josh sighed to himself. "Well keep looking, okay?"

"_Yeah, I'm doing that._"

"Good."

(...)

Stella put her knife and fork down on her empty plate. "That was actually really good!"

Michael chuckled, "I'm glad you liked it!"

Stella smiled at Michael. Michael stood up and put Stella's plate and cutlery on top of his, taking it to the kitchen. When he came back he went over to Stella and kissed her on her forehead.

"You look kinda really tired! Do you wanna go to bed now?"

"Mm-hm." She replied, nodded her head. Michael helped her off the chair and to the bed. Stella was about to get some pyjamas out of the drawer and get changed, but it had been a long day and she just wanted to go to sleep. Stella went over to the bed and awkwardly lied down on it, groaning and wincing on the way.

"Aren't you gonna change?" Michael enquired.

"Mm-mm," she mumbled, head buried into her own soft pillow for the first time in days.

"Okay. As least take off your jacket and belt, yeah?"

Stella pulled her arm out of one of the sleeves of her jacket and undid her belt, pulling it out of the loops in reach, and then slowly turned over to her other side and did the same. Michael grabbed her jacket and belt and put them on the floor, then walked over to the bag he packed before Stella left the hospital, of things he would need while he was staying at Stella's. He got out his pyjamas – a pair of navy blue trackies and a grey t-shirt – and got changed.

By the time Michael got changed and turned off all the lights, Stella had already fallen asleep. Michael covered her up to her shoulders with the doona and slowly got in the other side of the bed, trying not to move the mattress too much in case it woke her up.

Michael lay there on his side, admiring the sleeping Stella. He couldn't help but replay the events that had happened over the past week in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about how scared he was when he heard she'd been kidnapped. He couldn't stop picturing Matt beating Stella. He couldn't stop wondering if they'd ever find him. It broke his heart to see her so weak; it just wasn't Stella, she's always so tough and strong.

Michael fell asleep with those thoughts going through his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the longish delay in updates, I haven't really been able to think of what to write in this chapter, and I ended up changing it around a little so what was gonna happen in this chapter will be in the next, etc. Plus I've had a lot of things I had to do, and I haven't really been feeling that well. And of course, I wrote most of the chapter on my iPod, and when I was about to send it over to the computer, I bloody deleted it, didn't it? ARGH! So I had to re-write it all :|**

**Also, I _was_ going to make this chapter longer, and I didn't really get to finish it how I wanted, but I felt bad cos I haven't updated in like a week, so I decided to just leave it as it was, and just continue in the next chapter (as one would assume!). But that just means an extra chapter, right? :)**

**And lastly, I know nothing much has happened in the last few chapters, but I can say that after the next one there will be more action and we will find out where Matt is!**

**Okay, really, last thing! I promise! _Please_ review! Pretty please! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Frank, it's Stella."

"_Oh, hey, Stella. What's up?_"

"I need to talk to you, can you come over?"

"_Ah... Yeah, hold on, gimme an hour._"

"Okay."

*_50 minutes later_*

Michael looked at his watch. "Hey, Frank's gonna be here in a sec, do you want me to go out for a while? Give you two some time alone?"

"Yeah, please. I'll call you when we're done. We shouldn't be too long."

Michael got up from the couch and grabbed his jacket and car keys. "Alright." He walked back to Stella when he had everything he needed and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Stella smiled. Michael walked to the door and opened it; turning back around to Stella and saying see ya.

Stella – again – awkwardly and painfully got up off the couch, taking her time. She was just about to make herself a coffee when she heard a knock on the door. She knew it'd be Frank, so she changed her course towards the door. She opened it and Frank was there.

"What happened? Are you okay? You look horrible!" Frank greeted.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Come in," she opened the door more and moved with the door towards the wall, making room so Frank could come in.

Stella gestured for Frank to sit down on one of the chairs.

Once they were both seated, Stella spoke. "So, about a week ago... I was taken hostage by a guy that says you shot his brother," Frank's expression changed somewhat, but Stella couldn't tell what it changed to; shock? Concern, terror? "Does Noah Brown ring a bell? He's the one you supposedly shot."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't bullshit me, Frank."

Frank stared blankly at Stella for a few moments before speaking. "Are you okay? How did I not hear about this?" he asked, both trying to change the subject and find out if she _was_ okay. Even though he wasn't close with Stella, nobody would mess with his little sister besides him.

"I dunno, I thought you would've heard. And yeah, I'm fine. Just broke a few ribs and pretty much look like a smurf. Look, I know you know something about Noah, so just tell me."

_I'm walking up a dark alleyway, graffiti covering every inch of the walls. It was 11pm when I last looked at the time, so I'm assuming it's around 11:15pm now. Ahead I can see a figure; male. He's wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a couple of sizes too big coat that falls to his knees. He's holding a small grey bag by his side that looks like it has things in it; slightly weighing the bag down. As I get closer I see the man's features and am confirmed that it is the man I'm meeting._

"_Frank." The man nodded._

"_Walter." I reply. "You got the money?"_

_Walter looks around to make sure no one is within visual or hearing range. When he sees no one around, he puts his hand into the inner pocket of his coat, pulling out a pile of $100 bills strapped together._

"_Here." He says, passing the money over. I take the money – also looking around – and put in into my pocket in my suit._

"_What's in the bag? We didn't agree on any swaps; just the money to keep your business clean, like we agreed."_

"_I've got a client on his way. Wants a month's worth of weed in one go." He says, as if it were obvious. I nod._

_Silence in the only thing to be heard for a few moments, before I find it awkward and decide to wrap this up; it's taking too long, I could get caught. "So that's enough to keep you running for a few months. We'll meet up again in three months time – same place, same time. Got it?"_

"_Yeah, whatever." He replied. I turn around and make my way back towards the deserted street and to my car._

_*next day*_

_-beep, beep, beep-_

_My eyes fling open. I look around and see no one there. I realise that I can still hear the same noise that woke me up. It's the stupid car alarm. Someone must've brushed past my car and set off the alarm. I get up off the... Couch? I must've been pretty tired when I came home last night, otherwise I would've slept in my bed. I walk over to the window and look out at the street to see my car. There's a man looking like he's flustered, pacing around my car, obviously embarrassed assuming he set the alarm off. He doesn't look like a threat, so I turn around and walk to the kitchen, putting the kettle on. I look at the time: 08:23. Shit, I'm late for work. I rush to the bathroom and tidy myself up, changing suits and putting the money I received last night into the safe in my closet, hidden under the shoe rack. I hear the kettle pop, and go over, making myself a coffee to go. Once my coffee was made, I walked to the front door, putting my shoes on and walking out, locking the house behind me. When I turn around and start walking to my car, I realise the man is still there, this time looking not flustered at all, more like mischievous; like he was up to something._

"_Can I help you?" I ask, getting closer._

"_You were on the news like a week ago, right? You're that cop. Dagostino?"_

"_Yeah, that's me, why?"_

"_You're a cop." He repeats._

"_And?"_

"_I saw you last night," he stated simply. I realised then that he had a large yellow envelope in his hands. "You were talking to Jersey. I saw the money; no drugs involved. He's paying you, isn't he? To stay in business."_

_This cannot be happening. I'm feeling a huge urge to punch this man. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say, trying not to draw any more attention. Luckily this man wasn't raising his voice; otherwise the stickybeak neighbours would be peering out their windows._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about. Walter Jersey's a drug dealer." He paused slightly. "This envelope," he lifted the envelope, "has pictures. I was on my way to get my next hit, saw you and recognised you, took some photos on my phone. I want money. I know you have some."_

_I stare at him with both confusion that this is actually happening, and fury that he is doing this to me. I grab his arm and drag him back up the lawn, towards the sidewalk that goes behind my house and that's rarely used._

"_How much?" I say quietly. The man's eyes smile – but not his mouth – although not enough to make it obvious._

"_One million." He states._

"_You've gotta be kidding me, right? As if I'd give you that much. Half a mill?"_

"_No," he shakes his head. "One million or I release the pictures."_

"_Show me them first." I say. He looks around to make sure no one can see, and then opens the envelope, not taking the photos out, but revealing more than half of the photo._

_Shit, that's actually me. It's even clear enough to see my face. I don't even know how his phone was good enough to be that clear._

_He shoves the photos back in and gives me a look as if to ask if we have a deal or not._

_I'm not going to pay him one million dollars, especially considering these probably aren't the only copies he has. I decide that I'll bluff. I don't think my facial expression changed when I saw the photos, so hopefully I'll be convincing._

"_Yeah, that's me. He bought something from me a while back, and just paying off the rest of the balance. That's all."_

"_Mate, it's pretty obvious you're corrupt. Why the discrete location then?"_

_Man, this guy just isn't going to give up. "I don't know; it was his choice. Besides, it's none of your business. Who the hell are you, anyway?"_

"_I'm just a guy who's trying to make a deal to help us both out."_

_I can't stand this guy anymore, I've had enough. I reach into the side of my suit and pull out a small handgun – something I have as a 'just in case' type thing – and hold it at my side. I'm not going to shoot him; I just wanna scare him off. Hopefully on the way he happens to drop the envelope, too._

"_Look, just give me the envelope and get the hell away from me."_

_The man didn't budge. "I'm not going anywhere until I get my money."_

"_Look, I have no idea who you are, but you have no right to come to my place and blackmail me." I take a step towards him, wiggling the gun by my side slightly. The man looks down at it, then back at me._

"_If you don't give me the envelope within the next few seconds, I might do something we will both regret."_

_A few seconds had passed and he still hadn't got out of my way. I lift up my arm with the gun, aiming it at him, point blank. I see the man flinch slightly, but not move. Another few seconds passed and I lowered it to his chest, getting sick and tired of him stuffing me around._

_It all happened so quickly, and next thing I know, he's disappeared from my vision. I know exactly where he went. I looked down and see the man in a limp heap on the floor; blood steadily streaming out his chest. I look around to see if anyone heard the shot go off. Knowing my neighbours, they probably did. They'd probably called the cops by now and told them they'd heard a gunshot. I know I don't have much time left, so I take the envelope, put my gun back in the side of my suit and run towards my backyard. They neighbours can't see me from the path I took, so they wouldn't have seen me fleeing._

_Once I get inside the back door, I run towards the stairs and lift up one of the planks of wood, revealing a stash of things I hid. I take out a small handgun and replace it with the envelope, then put the plank of wood back on top. I run back outside the back door. As I get closer to the scene, I fiddle with the cylinder and take out a bullet, throwing it somewhere around behind where I had been standing. I wipe my prints off the handgun and pick up a hand of the dead man before me, and put the gun in it to get his prints on the gun. Once I assume his prints are all over it, I take it out – hand in my pocket, so I don't get my prints on it again – and place it beside him._

_By now I can hear sirens. I know I couldn't flee the scene, because that would just make me an obvious suspect. I simply stand there against a tree. I realise that if it was an accident – how I intend to make it – then I would've tried to stop the bleeding. I went over to the man and place my hands around the wound, getting his blood all over my hands. I wipe a little on my shirt, since if I tried to help, my clothes wouldn't come out completely blood free._

_I see movement out of the corner of my eye and turn my head._

"_Police, put your hands up." A male officer shouts, gun aiming at me. I put my hands up and slowly stand, knowing the drill. I hope my idea passes._

_...  
>Frank got arrested and had to make a statement at the police station. He told them that it was an accident, and that the man – Noah, he later found out – shot at him first; it was self defence. After explaining more in detail about what supposedly happened, Frank was released and told not to leave town. The witnesses – his neighbours – also had to give statements. There was only a couple, since there were only half a dozen houses down his road, and most of the residents had left for work and school already.<em>

_Seven months ago that happened, and somehow Frank got away with it. The cops were still suspicious about it, having the witnesses say they only heard one gunshot, not two, but he still managed to get away without being charged or going to jail. This wasn't the first time something like that happened.  
>...<em>

"Alright, I knew him. He shot at me so I shot him. I didn't mean to shot him, though; it was just self defence."

"To be honest... I don't believe you. I want to, but I just can't. I know you're corrupt, even though you insist you aren't, but you are. I _don't_ want a brother who's a corrupt cop. I'm supposed to look up to you, Frank. How am I meant to do that when you are going off killing people?" As soon as she said that, Stella realised it came out wrong. Frank looked at her expressionless, yet so many feelings going through his head. "That came out wrong," Stella added.

"Yeah, it did." Frank stated, getting up off the chair. "Stella, I'm truly sorry about what happened to you, but I just can't deal with this right now."

Frank walked out the door, slamming it shut, leaving Stella still sitting there.

(...)

"I take it it didn't go so well?" Michael asked after greeting Stella, as he walked in the door.

Stella shook her head. "Not as I planned, no."

Michael dropped his jacket and keys on the kitchen counter and walked over to Stella, who still hadn't moved from the chair. Once he got to Stella, he put both had hands around Stella's head and moved it to face him. Stella had a sad expression on her face, and almost looked like she was going to cry. "Hey, it's okay, Stel."

Stella ignored the pain that it would cause, and half jumped up wrapping her arms around Michael. She didn't cry, although she felt like she was going to, she just hugged Michael.

"If you wanna talk about it, I'm here. You know that." Michael said softly into her ear.

"It's not about Frank. It's just about everything that's happened. I mean, why _me_? Why does Frank have to be corrupt? Why did he kill someone? Why did _I_ have to pay for it?"

"I know, Stel. I know. It's not fair. But we're gonna catch him, okay?" Michael pulled away from Stella and looked at her. Stella nodded and gave Michael a quick hug again.

(...)

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Michael asked again.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine; I'll call Shannon."

"Okay... Well I won't be long, alright? I'll be as quick as I can!"

"Michael!" Stella said again, having déjà-vu. Michael froze and looked at her. "I'm not a little kid! I can take care of myself! Take your time, okay? I love you, but I need a little break! Besides, I haven't seen Shannon since I left the hospital, so it will be good to see her again considering we used to see each other every day at work."

"Okay, fine! I'll take my time!" he replied. He kissed Stella then said bye, and walked out the door. Stella grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialled Shannon's number.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey,"

"_Hey, Stel. How are you?_"

"Alright, you?"

"_I'm good._"

"That's good. Hey, can you come over for a few hours? Michael's out shopping and-"

"_Michael's shopping?_" Shannon laughed.

"Yeah. I know right! So are you free?"

"_Yeah, sure, I'll be there in like an hour. I just have a couple of quick things I gotta do first, okay?_"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you soon then."

"_Alright. Bye."_

"See ya."

About half an hour had passed and Stella was sitting on the couch, watching whatever boring soap opera was currently on. A knock rang through Stella's apartment. Stella looked at her phone and saw it hadn't been an hour yet, so it probably wasn't Shannon. _Michael_, she thought. _Probably forgot something or changed his mind_. Stella got up off the couch and made her way to the door, opening it. The person before her sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know what to do but simply stand there in complete shock. _No_, Stella thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh! Cliffy! But I'm guessing you all know who it's gonna be, anyway!**

**Also, sorry if the Frank part doesn't make too much sense or something doesn't sound right, I actually wrote all that last night, and that was around like 2am, and I was pretty tired, but I felt like writing. So yeah.**

**And don't forget to review! Pretty please! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update; I've had a lot of things going on and on top of all that, we had to have our dog put down a couple of days ago.  
>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And review! That's what's keeping the chapters coming!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello, Stella." Matt said, slowly walking towards Stella. Stella went to shut the door, only to find out something was blocking it. She looked down and saw Matt's foot in between the door and wall.<p>

"Not a good idea." Matt simply said. He forced the door open with his shoulder, making Stella stumble back a few steps. By the time Stella had realised what had just happened, Matt had shut the door and was again slowly walking towards her.

"What do you want from me!" Stella yelled at him, taking a step back every time Matt stood forward.

Matt shook his head, looking down at the floor, and then back up to Stella. "You see. I wasn't finished with you yet."

Stella bumped into the back of the couch and flinched. "W-what do you mean?"

"Your brother still doesn't know what it's like. You know; to lose someone." He continued walking towards her, now only a couple of meters away. "I've been waiting to get you alone for some time now, Stella. That annoying friend of yours never leaves."

"He's my _boyfriend_." Stella corrected, very proud of the fact that Michael was her boyfriend.

"Ugh," he moaned, "whatever."

Without warning, Matt flung towards Stella, knocking her to the ground. Stella could feel every single one of her already broken bones re-break – if that's even possible – as she hit the floor with such force. Matt was half sitting, half kneeling over Stella. He lifted up his arm and punched Stella in the face. Stella automatically lifted her arms up in defence to cover her face. Matt pushed them away in an attempt to pin her down.

Stella managed to squirm away from under him, and in the process kneeing him in the groin. Once Matt had his hands on his groin and was almost lying next to Stella on the floor, she grabbed his arms and pushed him to her left. Stella stumbled to her feet and made a bee-line to the door. All of a sudden she found herself being pulled back by the loose strands of her hair.

"Ugh!" Stella yelped in pain.

"Shut up, you little bitch." Matt said through gritted teeth. He threw her to the ground again and began kicking her in the ribs and stomach, until Stella managed to somehow grab his leg in the process. She yanked on it, making Matt fall to his knees next to Stella. Before she could make another move, Matt had punched her in the face again.

Stella knew this would go on forever unless she stopped fighting him. She was tired – still not recuperated from her first attack – and once again couldn't put up with it anymore.

After a few more punches, kicks and scratches, Stella lay there motionless. She wasn't unconscious, she was just acting as if she was; hoping Matt would just leave her alone. But he didn't; he wouldn't. Not yet. Although he wasn't as rough or violent as the first time, it still hurt; already having the injuries she had.

She must've lost consciousness for at least a minute or two, since when she opened her eyes slightly there was no one there. She didn't have the energy to get up and grab her phone to call anyone, so she slowly brought her legs to her chest and simply lay there. It was like she had been kidnapped all over again – only in her own apartment. She knew Michael would never forgive himself for leaving her alone; even for that short amount of time. She just hoped Shannon would get there before Michael did.

(...)

Michael had arrived at the shopping centre and was wishing that he waited for Shannon to arrive before he left. _Well... What could happen in the time it takes for Shannon to get there?_ Michael thought, trying to stop himself from wondering.

He grabbed out his phone after a few minutes of thinking, and dialled Shannon's number.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Shan, it's Michael."

"_Oh, hey, Michael-_"

"So I was just wondering, are you at Stell's place yet?"

"Not yet, I'm... Five minutes away."

"Oh, okay cool... Gimme a call or something when you get there, yeah? I feel bad that I left her alone and I just wanna make sure she's okay."

"_Michael, she'll be fine!_"

"I know... But still."

"_Okay, yes, I'll 'call or something'._"

"Great. See ya."

(...)

Shannon got out of her car and walked towards the entrance of Stella's apartment complex, turning around and pressing the lock button on the key lock. She walked up the stairs and down the hallway.

When Stella's apartment was in sight, she noticed the door was a fraction open. Not enough to see in, but as if someone hadn't shut the door properly and just had it resting against the door frame. Shannon knew that wasn't something Stella would do; leaving her door open for anyone to go in.

As she got closer, Shannon's mind started racing with reasons why her door was like that.

She reached for the door and slowly pushed it open.

"Stella?" Shannon called out once she stepped inside. No response. Everything seemed to be in place. Maybe minus a few things, but it was probably just Stella not tidying up.

"Hello?" She shut the door and walked further into Stella's apartment.

"Stella, if you're messing with me it's not fu-Stella!"

Stella was curled up on the floor a couple of meters away from the couch. She facing away from Shannon, so she couldn't see if her eyes were open or not. Shannon rushed over to Stella, dropping her bag on the floor on her way there. She walked around Stella so she was in front of her, and cupped Stella's face in her hands.

"Stella, can you hear me?" Shannon said softly. Stella groaned, opening her eyes.

"What happened?" Shannon asked.

"M-Matt." She stumbled out, almost inaudible. Shannon had a funny feeling she'd say that, and she wanted to keep asking questions so she could go after him and hopefully catch him, considering he wouldn't only really just left, but Stella needed help.

"Okay, okay. What hurts?" Stella didn't reply. "I'm gonna call an ambulance, alright?"

Shannon started to get up and rush to her back she'd dropped – half way between where she was now and the door – but was stopped. Stella surprised herself that she was actually able to do it; she reached out to Shannon's arm, grabbing it and pulling her back down.

"No." She pleaded.

"Stella, you need to go to hospital; you're hurt."

"No," she repeated. "Michael."

"Mic-you want me to call Michael?"

Stella shook her head. "He'll never f-forgive himself for this." She said between ragged breaths.

Shannon thought deeply about what she should do. She knew Stella should go to the hospital, but Stella was right; Michael _would_ never forgive himself. If you didn't look hard enough, the injuries Matt had just given Stella weren't as noticeable – apart from the fact she now had a black eye. _Maybe Michael wouldn't notice_, Shannon thought. _Maybe he'll be a guy about it and not take any notice. Yeah. Yeah, that might happen._

After a few moments, Shannon thought of an idea.

"Can you sit up?" she asked. Stella didn't bother answering; she nodded slightly and just attempted to sit up – with the help of Shannon. Once she was sitting up, Shannon helped her stand and take a couple of steps to sit on the couch.

"I'm gonna call Tash, okay? She'll be able to help."

"Mm-hm." Stella replied.

Shannon went over to her bag to retrieve her phone. She searched through her contacts and found Tash's number, pressing call. _Thank god Josh put it in here ages ago_, Shannon though.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, Tash, it's Shannon. I was just wondering if I could get your help."

"_Hey, Shannon. Yeah, sure. What can I do for you?_"

"Long story short, Stella's hurt. Can you come over to her apartment, please?"

"_Yeah, I'll be there in five._" Tash sounded nervous, worried and stressed all at once.

Shannon gave Tash the details of where Stella's apartment was, and Tash told Shannon to keep Stella awake and not let her move around too much.

"Tash'll be here in a sec, okay?"

Stella nodded her head.

With everything that had happened within the past couple of minutes, Shannon somehow managed to remember what she agreed to do with Michael earlier. She thought it would be best to send a text instead of calling. She picked her phone up from the table next to the couch and created a new message.

'_At Stella's now. She says not to worry.'_

Simple, true, and not saying anything about what happened.

Shannon realised soon after, that Matt was still out there and probably somewhere near Stella's apartment still.

"Do you mind if I call Leon? So he can try look for him on the street cameras-" Stella was shaking her head, she knew if Shannon did that, Michael would find out. "I won't tell him anything that happened, okay?"

Stella contemplated the thought, and then decided that she really should say yes. Michael would find out eventually, and she really didn't want to have any more close encounters with Matt.

"Fine. Just-just don't say anything about m-me." She said quietly, wincing as she spoke.

Shannon nodded her head and grabbed her phone once again.

"_Hey, Shannon. What's up?_"

"I need you to look at the street cameras around Stella's place and find Matt. Don't ask questions, just do it, okay?

"_Hello to you, too!_"

"Leon!"

"_Okay, okay! Why-_"

"I said no questions!" she paused. She realised that she was probably sounding a little rude, and even though Leon was... Well, Leon, he would still be curious as to what was going on. "I'm at Stella's, and I think I just saw Matt outside."

"_Alright, I'll have a look. Are you guys okay?_"

"Yeah, we will be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it doesn't make a lot of sense or I'm missing something (which I think I am...), or Stella seems a little OOC, I just really wanted to write the next chapter! And I know sorta in the middle of this chapter I used short sentences and all, but I couldn't really find another way to write it... (plus, it's 12am already and I'm half asleep.)  
><strong>**Also if I stick with what I've planned and everything, there'll be another 4 (or so) chapters!**

**And don't forget to review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind regards about my dog, I really appreciate it :) And thanks for the reviews, too!  
>This will probably be the last time I update this year, since I'm gonna either be too busy with Christmas... Or too busy <strong>_**stressing**_** about Christmas! I'll no doubt be writing bits and pieces every now and then as usual, but don't go holding your breath! Plus, I feel bad when I say something about updating in a week, but then don't... So yeah.  
>Oh, and also, I feel <strong>_**really**_** bad cos I forgot (and keep forgetting to edit) to add in chapter 11 a thank you to HappyHereford and EmtheUnicorn for helping out with ideas of what Frank was up to and everything!**

* * *

><p>Shannon got up from the couch where she had been sitting next to Stella, to answer the knock at the door. She opened the door a jar and saw Tash and Josh standing there; Tash holding a medical bag and Josh carrying another one.<p>

"Josh, what are you doing here?" Shannon greeted.

"He was with me when you called, and was worried about Stella." Tash answered.

Shannon looked over to Stella then back to Tash and Josh. "Did you tell anyone else?"

Tash shook her head.

"Good; Stella didn't want anyone else to know yet. Come in," Shannon opened the door wider and Tash and Josh came in.

"She's just over there," Shannon pointed to the couch, even though you could see it from the door. Tash rushed over to Stella and put her bag next to the couch.

"Hey, Stella. How are you feeling?" she said, kneeling down in front of Stella.

"I'm fine. Shannon shouldn't have called you." Stella replied quietly.

"Yes, she should. Now are you in any pain?" Tash lifted her hand and lightly brushed over the side of Stella's purple left eye. Stella winced and pulled away.

"Yeah, a little."

Tash looked at Josh and Shannon who were standing to the side of the couch – both with worried and concerned looks on their faces – then back to Stella.

"Look, you don't have to act all tough or anything, okay? On a scale of one to ten – being _honest_ – how much pain are you in?"

Stella let out a small sigh. "Ah... Seven or eight. Maybe nine."

"Where abouts?" Tash said, looking over Stella.

"Everywhere; ribs, face, shoulder, stomach," she replied quietly.

"Alright. Well how about Shannon," she looked and Shannon and motioned her head, "gets you some fresh clothes, and we'll get you changed and I'll look at your injuries properly, how does that sound?"

Stella nodded her head. She wasn't sure why she needed to change, so she took this moment to actually look down at her clothes. She saw they had small rips and blood stains on them. _I don't even wanna know what my skin looks like_, Stella thought to herself.

Shannon arrived back within moments with a pair of trackies and a loose t-shirt. She put them on the arm rest of the couch and turned to Josh.

"I just need to talk to Josh for a second." Shannon said, already starting to pull Josh out by his arm. Josh dropped the bag he was holding and followed Shannon out.

"Do you think you can stand?"

"Yeah." Stella replied. She was a bit unsteady at first, but with the assistance of Tash she was able to stand.

"Bathroom?"

Stella nodded her head and Tash helped her slowly walk to the bathroom.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Tash asked. She had a good idea of what probably happened, so she wasn't quite sure why she was even asking.

"I tripped..." she said, with a bit of a question tone to it.

"Around your whole apartment?" Tash joked. Stella moved her lips into a half smile.

They got to the bathroom and Tash set Stella down on the edge of the bathtub, then put her medical bag on the sink and opened it.

"Alright, let's see what the damage is." Tash said, turning back to Stella.

Stella wasn't able to move much, so Tash pretty much had to undress her. Once Stella's top was off, she got a quick glimpse in the mirror opposite her of herself. Almost all the way down both her sides were a mixture of deep purple, dark yellow and blue. Her stomach was also bruised and red, but nowhere near as bad as her ribs. There were also some finger nail marks – some deeper than others, causing the skin to break and for them to bleed – from where Matt must've scratched her. Her right shoulder looked pretty banged up, too – no doubt from how she landed on the floor both times. The cut that was still on her cheek had been knocked and had also been bleeding.  
>Tash had got a gauze swabs and was now gently wiping off the dried blood from Stella's stomach and face, so she could get a better look.<p>

Stella pulled away slightly and winced when Tash came in contact with her skin.

"Sorry," Tash apologised. She turned around, put the red gauze in the sink and then turned back, gesturing her hand to Stella's shoulder.

"Does it hurt when you move it?"

"A little." Stella lied.

Tash put her hands to Stella's shoulder and felt it. Stella tried her best not to cry out in pain, but a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Can you move it?" Tash asked after she finished inspecting it.

"Yeah, it just hurts when I do."

"Okay. Well it looks like it's just bruised. I can put it in a sling for you if you want? It might make it less painful."

Stella shook her head. "Nah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, suit yourself. You'll probably find you'll want it later, so the offer's still open."

(...)

"This was Brown, wasn't it? I'm gonna bloody kill him."

"Calm down, Josh."

"Calm down? We've pretty much been sittin' on our ass's this whole time, and not even looking for him. _WE_ should be out there, not the bloody uniforms; they're hopeless, we – TR – would've found him by now."

"Then why haven't we? _You've_ been looking, _Leon's_ been looking, whenever we aren't on call _we've_ been looking. Josh, he's just covering up his tracks really well, okay? It's no one's fault we haven't found him yet."

"You're right... I might go take a quick look outside 'cause he still might be hanging around."

"Wait-no. Let me go talk to Stella, and see if she'll let us call it in. Just come inside."

"Nah... I think I will go look. I won't be long if I don't see anything."

(...)

"By the looks of it you've probably broken another couple of ribs, and somehow managed to bruise them even more!" Tash said after she finished poking and prodding at Stella's ribs. "But I won't know for sure without x-rays."

"I'm not going to the hospital." Stella said adamantly and quietly.

"Why not, Stella? Your injuries could be more severe; you could have internal bleeding, your ribs might be puncturing your lungs, or your spleen might've ruptured again." Tash could tell that Stella had zoned out and wasn't going to be changing her mind any time soon. "At least just think about it, alright?"

Stella barely nodded her head, but Tash knew she heard.

Tash was about to start re-dressing Stella, since she had finished patching her up the best she could, but Stella stopped her.

"I can do it myself."

"You can barely mo-"

"I said I can do it." as soon as she said that, Stella realised that it came out more mean than she intended.

"Okay, whatever. I'll just be outside the door if you need anything."

Stella watched Tash walk out after she packed up her medical bag. Her fresh clothes were folded on the floor next to where she was still sitting on the bathtub.

_Shit_, Stella thought, _how am I meant to get them_.

She knew she had trouble standing up straight, so she knew she wouldn't be able to do that. Her bruises and broken ribs wouldn't allow her to bend over, either. She thought maybe if she slid down the side of the bath, she'd end up sitting right next to them, and that way she'd be able to change... She then realised she'd have to use her arms to help her down, and that includes shoulders.

_Stella, why did you have to scare off Tash? Or at least asked her to pass the clothes._ She told herself.

(...)

"How is she?" Shannon asked, walking towards Tash who was leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door.

Tash straightened up and pushed off the wall to stand. "Well I can't be sure since she won't go to hospital, but it looks like she's broken a couple more ribs and re-broken the ones that were starting to heal. She's got a bruised shoulder, scratches on her torso and face, a possible concussion," Tash kept telling Shannon about Stella's injuries, while Shannon was standing there wide-eyed and jaw dropped.

"How is she still... Here?" Shannon asked, slightly amazed.

"She's a tough and lucky woman, that's all I can say!"

"Yeah!" Shannon lifted her eyebrows and smiled. "What's she doing now?"

"Getting dressed. She didn't want my help; reckons she can do it all on her own."

"But she can't."

"I know. And she's just about to find out, too."

After a couple more minutes, Shannon spoke. "Maybe I should go in there... I haven't heard anything... Maybe she fell."

"We haven't heard anything." Tash repeated what Shannon just said. Shannon looked at Tash and realised what she had just said.

"Maybe you _should_ go in; she probably feels more comfortable around you."

Shannon stepped forward and knocked on the door. "Yeah." she replied to Tash.

"Just yell out if you need anything."

Shannon nodded.

A small voice mumbled something. "Stel, it's Shannon. Can I come in?"

Nothing. Shannon was getting worried, so she opened the door, peering in. She saw Stella and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Stella, you look freezing. You're shivering."

Stella was still sitting on the side of the bath in her underwear, not having been able to reach her clothes.

Shannon picked up the folded clothes on the ground and placed them on the bath next to Stella, re-picking up the loose top and shaking it out of folded form.

"Here, let me help."

Stella hesitated at first, but she _was_ freezing, so she let her guard down and let Shannon help.

It was a benefit that the top was loose, since Stella barely had to lift her arms.

"Can you stand?" Shannon asked, picking up the trackies, and shaking out the fold.

Stella shook her head, embarrassed. She was on the verge of crying; the fact that she was in so much pain and that she couldn't even get dressed by herself.

"Can you try? For me."

Stella looked at her, and then nodded slowly.

Shannon helped her stand, and then bent down. "Hold onto my shoulders, okay?" Stella held onto Shannon's shoulders. "Lift this leg," she lifted her left leg and put it in the leg of the pants. "And this one." Stella did the same.

"You don't have to worry about Michael, you know. It's not his fault; it could've happened at _any_ time." Shannon stood up, pulling Stella's pants up with her. As awkward as it was for Shannon, she couldn't even imagine how much more embarrassing it was for Stella, so she tried to take both their minds off it.

Stella sniffled. "Yeah, but he..."

"But he what?"

"Matt said that he'd been waiting to get me alone, and that Michael never left me. He's been watching me, Shannon!" Stella started off quiet, and then began speaking louder. Stella was fully dressed now, and couldn't stand up any longer. She stumbled down to the edge of the bath and sat, Shannon following.

"That's why we need to tell people what happened; then they can go out and search for him."

Stella took her gaze from the floor and looked at Shannon. "But-"

"But nothing!"

Stella looked away and took several more breaths to calm herself down, then spoke. "...Fine."

Shannon got up and stood in front of Stella. "Come on," she put her hand out for Stella grab.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Don't forget to review! Pretty please!****


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I didn't expect it to take me this long to update, but I honestly couldn't figure out what to write (or how to start this chapter!). And after all that, I'm actually not really happy with how this chapter turned out (and it wasn't really as I planned, either)!**

**I hope you all had a good Christmas and everything, too! :)**

**I also wanted to thank you all for the reviews, and also to aquasm, keelzz64 and rwheelz82 for helping :)**

**Now on with the story! Also, just so you know, there's only another two chapters left (I was only going to do one, but I figured I could/should add something else (so the last chapter might be a little short (and I want everyone's opinion/help with what they want to see in the last chapter, but you're gonna have to wait till I write the next one so you know what's happened (obviously))))!**

**(Ah, and I keep forgetting to add this! I was actually re-reading the whole of this fic a while ago, and I noticed that I've made a few spelling mistakes and mistakes in general (I'm not gonna point them out, cos then you'll end up noticing them if you haven't already!), so just letting you all know that I _do_ know about them and I'm not gonna fix them (although I actually might once I've finished the fic) since they're only small and you should know what I mean anyway!)**

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Leon." Shannon put down the phone. "Leon said he's sending over all available units, and Lawson and Christian are coming over to help assist with the search."<p>

Stella nodded.

"What about Josh? Where did he get to?" Tash asked.

Shannon only just realised then that Josh still hadn't come back yet and it had been close to an hour. "I don't know... He said he was going to go look around outside. But that was just after you arrived."

"Maybe you should call him?" Tash suggested.

"Yeah," Shannon replied quietly. She picked up her phone again and dialled Josh's number.

"It's switched off." She said as she hung up.

Shannon and Tash looked at each other with the same things going through their heads, before Stella interrupted. "What? You think he's gone after him?"

Shannon looked at Stella and nodded. "He's been looking for him since... Since the first incident. He was pretty angry when I was talking to him, and now that Matt's this close it's not like Josh is going to sit around and stop."

Stella closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch. Tash noticed this and sat forward, turning to face Stella.

"Are you still in pain? Do you want another pain killer?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Stel-"

Stella opened her eyes and looked at Shannon who had stopped pacing. "Really, I'm fine." She knew what Shannon was about to say, and she didn't want to be reminded again that she didn't have to put a brave face on.

"Okay." Shannon said. She continued pacing, thinking of what to do about Josh.

"Will you please stop pa-"

"I'm gonna go look for Josh." Shannon interrupted and turned around to make her way to the door.

"Shannon, wait," Stella said, trying to sit up. "Ugh!"

Shannon turned around and walked back around to the couch. "Yeah, totally 'fine'." She mumbled under her breath.

"Don't."

Shannon gently pushed Stella back down onto the couch. "You're gonna injure yourself even more doing that."

Stella winced. "Shan, look what he did to me. I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

"It won't, stop worrying."

Stella looked down at her lap and then proceeded to rest her head on the back of the couch again. "I just don't want you getting hurt. Or Josh." She said quietly.

"That's why I'm gonna go look for him, okay? I'll be back before you know it."

Stella mumbled something under her breath as Shannon walked back to the door.

"I won't be long, okay?"

(...)

Michael pulled up into the car park at Stella's apartment complex. He noticed a few police cars at front of the building and a couple of officers standing in front of the door. He didn't see any ambulances, so he figured it wasn't extremely bad.

He got out of the car and opened the back door, pulling out the few bags of groceries while frequently looking back at the cops and wondering what was going on.

"May I see some ID please, sir?" One of the cops stopped Michael as he was getting closer to the door.

Michael put one of the bags down and manoeuvred the other bags to the opposite side his pocket was, so he could retrieve his wallet.

"What's going on?" Michael asked as he showed his license.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," he looked down at Michael's licence again. "Mr Sandrelli." He handed back Michael's wallet. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you doing here...? It's a simple question!"

"Oh! Ah, I'm just here to see my girlfriend." Michael wasn't sure whether to say 'seeing my girlfriend', 'going home', 'bringing the groceries home for my girlfriend', so he just stuck with 'to see my girlfriend'.

"I'm sorry, but we can't le-"

Michael stopped him and pulled out his badge. "I'm with TR, okay? I just need to see my girlfriend."

Michael was getting worried at this stage. _Why won't they let me in? This better not be something about Stella. Oh, god, if something's happen to her-_ Michael was interrupted in his thoughts when the two cops stepped aside and told him he could go in.

Michael picked up the bag he had put on the ground and nodded a 'thank you' to the cops, then walked in. His mind was racing through different scenarios. _Shannon said Stella said not to worry, so it can't be anything bad, right? ...Can it?_ Michael thought.

Even at his pace, Michael felt like it took hours to walk up the stairs and to Stella's apartment.

When he finally got to the door he opened it, almost dropping one of the bags. He barged in and immediately bent down and placed the bags on the ground. He scanned the apartment and saw the back of two heads from behind the couch.

"Stella!" He said, rushing towards the couch. He hadn't payed much attention at first, but he noticed one of the heads was blonde not brown, so unless Shannon had her hair dyed before she came over, it wasn't her.

"Michael?" Stella questioned quietly. She looked up from her lap and towards the side where she heard his voice. She saw Michael just about running at full speed towards her. She smiled and attempted to get up again; trying to ignore all the pain, but Tash gently pushed her back down.

Michael stood in front of Stella wide-eyed and jaw slightly dropped. "What happened? Oh my god. Stella, are you okay? Tash? Why are you here? Stella, what happened?-"

"Michael. _Michael!_" Michael looked at Tash briefly. "Maybe it's not a good idea flooding her with questions! One at a time."

Michael nodded; realising Stella obviously wouldn't be able to answer all his questions at once.

"I'm fine, just a l-little sore." she winced. "Um... Matt... He came back a little after you left and..." Stella looked over herself, Michael's eyes following.

Michael leant forward and gently put Stella's head in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. He leant in further to kiss Stella then pulled away when he noticed her wincing. He looked at Stella with sympathetic eyes again.

"Are you sure you're okay? Tash, is she?" Michael looked at Tash.

"I think she will be. She refuses to go to hospital, though."

Stella sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Stella! Don't be stupid, go to the hospital! You're-"

"Mm," Stella moaned loudly in frustration. "I'm not going."

"Stel, come on," Michael whispered. "Please go."

"Michael, a word please?"

Michael looked at Tash then back to Stella who nodded that it was okay.

Tash walked towards the kitchen and Michael followed.

"Yeah?"

"As much as I agree with you, I don't think it's helping Stella with you insisting she go to hospital. If she doesn't wanna go, we can't make her."

Michael sighed and looked down at the ground then to Stella, who was resting her head on the back of the couch with her right arm over her torso.

"You're right... How did this even happen? Where's Shannon? Wasn't she meant to be here?"

"I don't know. All I knew is that Shannon called me saying Stella was hurt and I came over here as quick as I could. There's a search going on right now, and Shannon only just left to go look for Josh who took off a while ago."

"Josh was with you?"

Tash nodded.

Michael mentally smiled a little, knowing if Josh found Matt he would probably have more than words with him.

"How bad is Stella?" he asked once out of his thoughts.

She sighed and looked at Stella then back to Michael. "Well I can't be sure without x-rays and an MRI, but," Tash listed all the extra injuries Stella had. "I've given her some painkillers and although they aren't as strong as morphine, she shouldn't be in as much pain as before."

Michael just nodded, not sure what to say. "This is all my fault." He shook his head, looking down at the ground again and moving his weight from one foot to the other.

Tash wasn't sure what to say, so she just stuck with what she knew. "It's no one's fault. You weren't to know this was gonna happen."

Michael looked at Tash then straightened up. "But I should've been here." He turned around and walked back to Stella, taking up Tash's spot she had previous sat in.

"Hey," Michael said. He gently took one of Stella's hands in his. "I-I'm sorry for what happened. I should've been here. None of this should've happened."

"I know," was all Stella could say. The drugs Tash had given her were starting to have their effect, and she was starting to feel less in pain and a little drowsy.

Michael paused. "I can't just sit around and hope they find him. I just can't. I know you don't wanna hear this, Stel, but I'm gonna go help with the search." Stella was shaking her head. "I promise I'll be back in an hour; that's all. I can't just leave you here and I want to be with you now, but I hate seeing you like this. It's just not you. I want to stop it."

"Please. No. Stay here." Stella begged, squeezing as tightly as she could on Michael's hand.

"Stella, please."

Stella hesitantly released her grip, although still holding onto his hand. After a few more moments she let go. "Be careful."

"I will," Michael smiled. "You get some rest. And please think about going to the hospital."

Stella nodded. "I love you."

Michael stood up. "I love you, too." He gently touched Stella's cheek and then walked to the door.

He stopped when he got there and turned his head back to look at Stella.

Tash walked up to him from where she had previously still been standing in the kitchen from their previous conversation. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I'll stay with her." She said softly.

Michael nodded. "I know. And thanks."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait! I promise you won't have to wait as long for the next (and final!) chapter!**

**Also, I dunno if I'm meant to give a warning or anything about swearing (it's only one word... Besides, I'm pretty sure there's already swearing in previous chapters), but I mean come on, it's got violence so what's a lil swearing? I doubt anyone actually cares about the swearing/violence/rating anyway! I know I don't! Haha!**

**Anyway, enjoy! And pretty please review! (And thanks for the review rwheelz82 :) I think that I should've actually answered all the reviews I got, but I didn't so... I'm sorry! I will in future fics though! :))**

* * *

><p>Shannon was walking through the quieter streets around Stella's neighbourhood. She figured that Josh would put himself in Matt's shoes and think as to where Matt would go, so she did the same. She thought that Matt – and therefore no doubt Josh – would be in the quieter streets and alleyways. Being on a busy road <em>would<em> give you a little more cover because of all the people, but considering all the streets would be crawling with cops, there wouldn't be as much distraction.

She chose to go on foot because Tash's car was still in the car park, and Tash said her and Josh were together when she called, so they obviously wouldn't bother taking two cars. So Josh probably wouldn't have gotten that far. _Although it _has_ been over an hour – probably even over an hour and a half – Josh and Matt could be anywhere right now. _Shannon thought.

(...)

Josh had been walking around for what seemed like forever. He had been down all the streets, sticky beaked in people's backyards, and looked around the more isolated shops around Stella's place. He knew Matt wouldn't go anywhere where there were lots of people; probably where no one even was.

He didn't know quite what he'd do to Matt when and if he was the person to find him. Although he was 100% sure that he wouldn't just be having words. Not after what he did.

(...)

Michael couldn't stop thinking about Stella. All he wanted to do was help because he hated seeing her in pain and so weak and vulnerable. He just wanted to be with Stella right now and be there for her, but a little part of him died every time he saw her in her current state, so he had to do something about it so it wouldn't happened again.

(...)

Shannon had turned into an alleyway about 5 minutes from Stella's. She had passed several cops on her way, all of which hadn't seen any sign of Matt. She was thinking about whether or not Matt might've had a get-away car. _Leon said he had one last time, so why wouldn't he come prepared this time?_ Shannon thought. _Or maybe he- wait, is that Josh?_

"Josh?" Shannon said. At the end of the alleyway was a man around the same height as Josh. As she got closer she realised his hair was longer and slightly lighter than Josh's.

When the person before her didn't answer, just merely stood with his back facing her, she tried again.

"Hello?" she echoed.

The man took a few steps towards Shannon – back still facing her – but before she had time to ask more questions or turn back, the man had turned around and was trying to run past Shannon. Shannon defiantly recognised it as Matt.

She took a step to the right and put her arms out to make contact with him to hopefully make him stop.

"Stop! Police!"

Matt pushed her arms down and tried to brush past. He got as far as a couple more steps ahead before he was pulled back by his arm and started to be pushed towards the closest wall. He pushed his arm back and broke free, managing to hit Shannon in the nose on the way. Shannon grabbed her bleeding nose and stumbled back a few steps, not expecting that to happen.

Matt took this moment to make an escape, but again; got pulled back. He turned around and shoved Shannon into the wall then punched her in the stomach. Shannon fell to the ground and cried out in pain.

"Shannon?" a voice called.

Matt heard this voice too and looked in the direction of the voice, then ran off in the opposite direction.

"Shan?" the voice said again. Shannon looked in the direction of the voice and within seconds Josh came jogging around the corner.

He saw Shannon on the ground with a bloody nose and her clutching her stomach, and Matt literally only just turning around the corner of another alleyway.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he came to a stop near Shannon.

"I'm fine. Go!" She sat up straighter.

Josh nodded slightly and took off in the same direction as Matt, looking back at Shannon just before he turned the corner.

_She better not be lying,_ Josh thought to himself.

Ahead a few meters he saw Matt run out across a street, then continue onto the other side into other alleyway. Josh quickly glanced both ways before crossing. He put his hands up signalling for the car to his left to stop, while running across the road.

After running through another couple of streets and alleyways, he was starting to catch up. He was only about a meter away now.

_If only I was armed right now,_ Josh thought to himself.

He reached his arm out and managed to grab the top of Matt's t-shirt, yanking it back. Matt stumbled back and turned around, then pushed Josh's arm down from above. Josh connected his fist with Matt's jaw, and then grabbed his t-shirt, roughly pushing him to the ground. Matt lifted his legs and shoved Josh's torso away, and rolled over to make a move to get up. Josh took the few steps forward that he had taken back when Matt shoved him, and pushed down on Matt's back with his foot, making him become flat down on the ground and then kicked him in his side.

"Why did you torture her? Ya tortured 'er!" Josh shouted. He bent down on one knee and looked at him.

Matt didn't say anything.

"Why d'you do it?" He tried again.

"He had to know." Matt simply said.

"Who's 'he', and what did he have to know?" Josh stood up when Matt didn't answer. He walked around to Matt's other side and kicked him in the ribs. "Answer me! I'm talking to you!"

"Why don't ya ask your little friend?" He said with smart-ass tone.

Josh bent down and punched what he could of Matt's stomach. Matt spluttered and coughed.

"Don't like it much, do ya?" Josh said. He stood up and kicked him in his ribs again.

"This is what she felt," Josh simply said. He walked around Matt's startled and surprisingly still body. He kicked Matt in the side again which made him roll to his left then onto his back.

"Tell me why."

Matt coughed and spoke between ragged breaths, "He s-shot my brother and he h-has to pay."

"He? You mean Frank?"

Matt nodded.

"Why d'you torture Stella then, huh? She had nothing to do with it; she did nothing wrong."

"Ask your little friend," Matt repeated and smirked. "If she's still alive." He added quietly.

"For your information, she _is_ alive."

Josh knelt down and punched him in the stomach. He'd had enough of the stupid answers - he didn't want to hear them anymore. Truth was, he actually didn't care about answers; all he wanted to do was make him suffer like Stella had, no – was. Even if it meant getting in trouble himself and possibly losing his job.

"Josh? Josh!"

Josh was pulled from his thoughts and actions by a voice.

"Josh, enough!"

Josh stood up and turned to the voice.

Shannon was awkwardly jogging over to them both.

"What are you doing? Do you wanna lose your job?" She shouted at him.

Josh didn't answer the rhetorical question.

Shannon reached him and pulled his arm.

The cops weren't far behind, and within a few seconds they came either jogging or running around the corner with their weapons at the ready.

Josh and Shannon weren't in uniform but the cops knew they were from TR – Shannon had directed them in the direction of Josh and Matt, and had told them they were both cops.

Josh and Shannon were shoved out of the way by the several cops charging towards Matt on the ground. They pushed him onto his stomach - Matt protesting and wincing and yelling out in pain - and knelt on his back while putting the cuffs on him.

Once they got Matt up and start to walk - almost drag - him away, Josh turned to face Shannon who had taken to leaning against the graffitied wall with her hands on her knees, slightly leaning forward.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Shannon stood up straight. "Yeah, I'm fine; it's nothing."

Josh didn't believe her but he wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Alright. Well let's go get that nose checked out anyway; it could be broken."

They started to walk in the same direction as the cops and Matt went.

"It's not broken." she said quietly.

"Okay, whatever."

"Josh? Shannon?"

Josh and Shannon stopped and turned at the same time.

"Michael?" Shannon said.

Michael came running down the alleyway to their right.

"What happened? Did you find him? Shannon, what happened to your nose?" Michael burst out.

"Josh got him and beat him up a little," Shannon shot a glare at Josh. "The cops just came and took him."

"Oh. What about your nose?"

"She copped a few punches from 'im," Josh answered.

"You should get that checked out; it might be broken," Josh looked at Shannon and smirked, while Shannon let out a sigh. "I was actually on my way back and then I heard a bunch of people shouting, so I came and had a look." Michael looked at his watch and then realised it had been over an hour.

"Shit,"

"What?"

"I told Stella I'd only be an hour, and it's nearly been an hour and a half; she's probably worried." He gestured to keep walking and then got out his mobile and dialled Stella's house phone.

Within the first couple of rings, it was picked up.

"_Hello?_" the voice said. It was quiet, but not quite whispered.

Michael knew it wasn't Stella, so he assumed it was Tash. "Tash? Why are you talking quiet?"

"_Stella's asleep; I don't wanna wake her up._"

"Okay. Is she okay?"

"_Yeah, she just needs rest. Anyway, what's up?_"

"I've got some good news!-"

"_You found him?_"

"Well Josh and Shannon did, but yeah!"

"_That's great! You said Josh. Can I speak with him, please?_"

"Yeah sure-Josh, Tash wants to talk to you." Michael handed the phone over.

"Hey, Tash... Yes... No, of course not... Yeah... Okay, fine... We're just gonna go see Matt off and make sure it's all over for good... Yeah, about 20 minutes... Love you, too... Bye."

Josh hung up and handed the phone back to Michael who put it in his pocket.

"Alright, let's see this prick off!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope there's no spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense! I reread it and edited it at like 1.30am...**

**Also I said in the last chapter that I need your help for the final chapter, but I actually think I have it figured out! It's probably only going to be short though, so I hope you don't mind! But if I do have any problems I'll probably send out a few PMs to the people who review it and see what you think :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Firstly, thanks for the reviews! :D  
>Secondly, you don't have to read this (I'd be surprised if you read most of the other authors notes!), but I wasn't quite sure how Stella's apartment looked like. During the second season when we saw it, it was like one big room for memory, but then in season 4 she had a [separate] lounge room and it didn't look the same... So I have no idea!<br>Also I just realised that it seems like Tash and Michael are sorta awkward together... Just the way I wrote it, I mean. So... It's not meant to be!**

* * *

><p>Michael had sat down on someone's low brick fence, watching everything happen before him.<p>

Matt had been put in the back of a police car after being briefly looked at by the paramedics.

Josh got a call from a very angry Kerry after she overheard he beat up Matt. She harassed him about how that's not acceptable and he was on his last warning. She also told him that he had to do a month of paperwork and cleaning the TR base for punishment, and that he also wasn't allowed out with TR on the streets.

Shannon had seen the paramedics, who said her nose wasn't broken; just bruised.

Michael left after the police took Matt away, and went back to Stella's apartment.

He opened the door and walked in. Tash was sitting down on the couch watching TV. When she heard Michael come in, she turned it off and stood up to face him.

"Hey," Michael greeted.

"Hey,"

"Where's Josh and Shannon?" Tash asked, realising they weren't behind him.

"They'll be here in like 10 minutes; they're still answering questions."

Tash nodded. "Oh, okay."

"Is Stella still asleep?" Michael asked.

Tash nodded. "Yeah. You can go see her if you want."

Michael smiled and walked towards Stella's bedroom.

He opened the door quietly and peered in. Although the curtains were closed, it wasn't that dark.

He walked in and knelt beside the bed. Stella was lying on her back with her head slightly tilted in the opposite direction of Michael, with the doona pulled right up.

Michael fiddled with Stella's fringe, brushing it to one side out of her eyes.

Stella stirred under him and then jumped slightly, waking up. She briefly looked around before relaxing and laying her gaze on Michael.

"It's okay! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you." Michael said quietly.

"Nah, it's fine." she replied.

"Sorry I was longer than I expected,"

"That's okay. Did you find him?"

Michael smiled. "Yes! He's been arrested. He won't be bothering you again."

Stella returned the smile. She was so happy and relieved, and all her constant worry seemed to lower to almost nothing instantaneously.

"Did you see Josh?" She asked after a few moments.

"He was the one who found Matt. Well Shannon actually, but Josh got him. He beat him up a little first, of course; you know Josh,"

Stella slightly giggled and nodded.

There was a comfortable silence, Michael resuming playing with Stella's hair, while Stella lay there enjoying the moment.

"I love you," Stella smiled.

"I love you, too."

Michael got off his knees and walked around to the other side of the bed, sitting down and kicking off his shoes. He laid back and scooched over towards Stella. Stella rolled over a little to face him more - not being in as much pain from the drugs Tash had given her - and cuddled up next to him.

Michael leant forward and kissed her, and then gently took her hand in his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end! I hope you liked the ending; I wasn't too sure how to end it, but I think what I did was okay. And you can all make up your own stories as to what happens next :)**


End file.
